Gaining Ground
by BigSister2
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to HOW TO TELL YOU! Wufei and Quatre are now dating, but Wufei sees Trowa as a threat. Will Wufei and Quatre’s newly found releationship survive? Or will it crumble? Main 5x4x5 and some 3xOC and 1x2.
1. The Beginning

I'm back everybody! You asked for it and I've brought it. The sequel to How To Tell You is finally here and jammed pack with just as much drama, heartache, and angst. If you haven't read How To Tell You, I suggest you read it because it sets the stage for this fic. Reviewing it would also be nice just to let me know what you think, but anyway this fic starts out a little slow, but it will get better. I want to give a special shot out to those who wanted and encouraged a sequel, without you there wouldn't be a reason to for me to write this so please enjoy.

Also I just wanted to say updates will probably be slow because I don't have as much time as I used to so I can't wait as often, but I will continue updating, it just might take a while.

This fic is rated PG-13 for suggestive language, cursing, and violence. Yeah probably a lot more than the other fic, but oh well.

Pairings are 4x5, 3xOC, 1x2

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing…AT ALL

* * *

Quatre's POV

/Its been three months…three months since I found out Trowa had a new lover and didn't want me anymore. But also three months since I started going out with Wufei. He's great. A couple of years ago I thought Wufei had "a stick up his ass" as Duo so colorfully put it. Wufei was unfriendly, quiet, and a loner. But after the incident with Mariamaia, he's opened up a lot more. And beneath his tough guy façade there's a warm, caring person underneath. I'm so glad we decided to test taking our relationship to the next level. He's really kind and understanding about me trying to get over Trowa. But I also feel like he's uncomfortable at times, because I'm more experienced then he is. I've asked him if he's been in a relationship before and he said, "Not really." I'm not exactly sure what that meant, so I usually take the initiative. It's funny though because I remember when Trowa and I first got together we had to learn together on the concept of love and a relationship.

Speaking of Trowa I still talk to him, well not really **talk **per say. We write each other letters, which may seem impersonal, but I didn't want to totally cut our relationship off. It started with me sending Trowa a housewarming gift and a card. Since then we've been writing back and forth. He says they're doing well and I told him about Wufei and I and he says he is happy for me. But that's the thing with letters, you can't tell if the person is lying or not because it's hard to sense emotion behind it. I've been thinking about actually seeing him face to face again, but I don't know if I'm ready.

I'm having a great time with Wufei, don't get me wrong or anything we haven't said the "L" word yet and the farthest we've gone is really intense make-out sessions, but I can't get enough of him. We have this connection that grows everyday. So we'll just have to see where it goes/

* * *

Wufei's POV

/The past three months have been great for me. I sometimes think I'm selfish though. I mean maybe I shouldn't have pressured Quatre into going out with me right after the break-up with Trowa, but I couldn't help myself I really wanted him and not just for his body, but his whole being.

Sometimes I feel uncomfortable with him. It's not his fault though it's just that I'm not as experienced as Quatre is. I haven't' really been in a relationship before. I think of Meiran, but we weren't in love and we were just together because we had to be. Though after she died I did realize I cared more for her than I thought I did.

I think Quatre can sense my discomfort sometimes, but he's so gently he doesn't force anything. I would say Quatre plans most of the things we do together, but this time I'm doing something for him. I still smile at what happened when I told him I was taking him out on a picnic.

_Flashback_

"You're off tomorrow right?"

Quatre looked up at me. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Good because were going on a picnic."

"A picnic?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

Quatre blushed. "Well no, but I've never been on a picnic before."

I laughed, not that I've been on a picnic either but it seems romantic enough so I continued. "That's okay, but you do know what a picnic is right?"

Quatre punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Of course I do."

I smiled. "So what's the problem?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, but should I bring something?"

I smirked. "Yeah you should only wear a thong and some sunglasses."

"WUFEI!" Quatre blushed at my comment and I just shrugged.

"Fine if you won't fulfill my fantasies then I guess casual wear is fine."

_End Flashback_

I continued to tease him about his choice of clothing before I left so he could finish his paperwork. The only thing I guess I'm hesitant about is Quatre's relationship with Trowa. They don't actually **talk** but I was hoping Quatre would cut off all relations with him, but he didn't. Now they're writing letters to each other. I don't recommend it, but when Quatre sets his mind to do something he'll do it. I just hope everything works out because I really do care about Quatre. /

* * *

Okay I know that was only the first chapter and nothing really happened, but I just wanted to set everything up. The next chapter is longer and it's about their picnic adventurer. Later.


	2. The Picnic

Hey y'all. Chapter two is here. I love my reviews from my lovely reviewers so much I decided to update again. Plus I kinda neglected schoolwork to update, but thats beside the point. I want to thank **Markanovanlink, Arayelle Lynn, phoenix013, and Kami-Crimson** for reviewing the first chapter.

This chapter is light and fluffy I just felt there needed to be a good Wufei/Quatre interaction, plus I was in a happy mood . Well let's get right into it. Enjoy.

Pairings- 4x5, 3xOC, 1x2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…AT ALL

* * *

"So why do I need the blindfold?" asked Quatre after Wufei picked out a spot underneath a tree at the park.

"I thought I told you I was into that stuff."

"Wufei I'm serious!"

"Fine, fine, its because I have to set everything up and I don't want you peeking."

Quatre crossed his arms and pouted. Wufei quickly set down the blanket and supplies he brought along. When he was finished he stood behind Quatre and took the blindfold off.

When all Quatre said was." This is nice." in a bored, uninterested tone Wufei stood in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

Quatre shrugged. "Well since you told me to dress casual I was hoping you would change into the thong and sunglasses." Before Wufei could comment Quatre put his arms around Wufei's neck and smirked. "I'm just kidding Wufei I love it. Its perfect."

Wufei placed his arms around Quatre's waist and brought his left hand lower and pinched Quatre's ass making him jump and yelp.

"That's for teasing me."

Quatre squirmed a little in the embrace. "Alright I'll guess I'll behave then."

Wufei lent in and brought his lips to Quatre's. "Ready to eat."

Quatre nodded and sat down on the blanket.

A while later Quatre was laying against the tree with his arms wrapped loosely around Wufei's waist in his lap. It started with Quatre complaining about how Wufei should wear his hair down more often and Wufei saying how it got in the way. Eventually Quatre won out thus Quatre pulled Wufei in his lap and started stroking his hair. Next Quatre moved Wufei's hair from the left side of Wufei's neck and started nipping and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Wufei was surprised at the sudden mouth on his neck, but didn't complain. Soon Quatre had Wufei squirming in his lap and arching his neck to give him more access. When Quatre suddenly stopped Wufei whimpered.

"Are you going to answer that?" Quatre asked.

Wufei cracked his eyes open. "What?"

"Your phone."

Wufei then noticed the musical ring tone and dug out his phone from his pocket. Wufei's voice took on a sharp tone. "What do you need?...And…I don't think so…Yes I'm busy…I don't care…Fine I'll be there…I said I'll be there."

Wufei hung up and Quatre's arms tightened around Wufei. "You okay?"

"Damn crazy lady wants me to come in. There's been a break in the case we've been working on."

"Well then you should go."

"But Quatre this is your day off, I wanted to spend it with you."

Quatre smiled and ran his fingers through Wufei's hair. "We did spend time together and it was great, but work comes first, trust me I know I own Winner enterprises I get called in all the time. I can understand this." Quatre moved so he was kneeling in front of Wufei. "Come on lets pack up and I'll call for someone to get me."

"No that's okay. I brought you out here and I'll take you home."

Quatre raised his eyebrow. "You sure you have time for that."

"Yeah I'll make time."

When Wufei finally got to the Preventers building he was pissed. He was normally business-like during work. Doing what needed to be done in a quiet way, but this afternoon he was seething. If someone looked at him the wrong way he glared back. He was so angry that his day with Quatre had been interrupted that he was angry with everyone. Quatre seemed calm about the whole ting saying "things happen" and left it at that.

Wufei was currently in the break room pouring some coffee into a cup when a voice interrupted him.

"Mr. Chang sir?"

"What do you want?" Wufei snapped.

The girl looked down. "Um…there's been a special delivery to your office."

"What is it?"

"I don't' know I was just told to come get you."

"Fine." Wufei finished fixing his coffee and walked back to his office. It was probably just some more paperwork from Lady Une. However when he got to his door there was a crowd of people standing around, he pushed through and his jaw dropped. There weren't only bouquets of flowers in vases on his desk, but all around the room by the window and on his chair. He could hear whispers behind him and girls giggling wondering whom they were from. Wufei slowly walked into the room and looked at the first card on the bouquet of tulips. It said

_I hope this brightens your day, Love Q. _

Wufei blushed and the giggling behind him increased.

He turned around and yelled. "Alright there's nothing to see here, get back to work."

Everyone jumped and started bustling to get back to work. Wufei started to move some of the vases away from his desk so he could finish his work. He couldn't help but smile at the sincere gesture from Quatre to make his day better. As soon as he cleared enough flowers away so he could sit down and finish working Heero decided to pay him a visit.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone has a special admirer. So who are they from?"

Wufei flopped down in his chair and lightly glared at Heero who was slouching in the chair in front of his desk. "You know very well who're they're from."

Heero shrugged, smirking. "Just thought I'd ask it could have been someone else…I actually think I'm a little jealous."

Wufei raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Well Duo doesn't send me flowers or anything like that."

Wufei snorted. "That's because you're not a flower person."

"Neither are you."

Wufei leaned back in his chair and looked at Heero who just seemed to enjoy teasing him at the moment. Actually ever since him and Quatre had been going out Heero always subtly commented on their relationship. Never saying it was a bad idea, but never saying it was a good idea either.

"I have work to do."

Heero stoop up. "Fine, but at least tell me what he gave them to you for."

"Our day together got interrupted when I got called in today so this is way of-"

"Showing you he cares." Heero finished for Wufei. "Yeah that's very Quatre like, we'll I go. I see where I'm not wanted."

Wufei shook his head. "You've been around Maxwell far too long."

Heero gave a smile and left. Wufei went back to work and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It was around seven as Wufei walked out to his car. Though he had only been at work for a couple of hours he couldn't wait to leave. More because he wanted to see Quatre, less because he didn't like his job. He pulled out his cell phone as he placed the last bouquet of flowers in the car with the exception of a couple he left in his office. He dialed Quatre's number, but when the phone was answered it wasn't Quatre's voiced he heard.

"Hiya Wu-Wu what's popping?"

Wufei pulled the phone away from his ear to escape the yelp of Duo's voice. Wufei heard Quatre's voice in the background.

"Duo give me the phone." Wufei heard rustling and then Quatre's voice spoke.

"Sorry about that Wufei, Duo just can't control himself."

"Damn right I can't!"

Wufei could hear Quatre's muffled voice telling Duo to calm down.

"Sorry Wufei…so how are you? How was your day?" Quatre asked hopefully.

"It was terrible, bunch of paperwork, useless employers and Lady Une breathing down my neck." Wufei growled.

"…Oh." Quatre said disappointedly.

"But that was only half of the time because after I got your flowers it was great."

"Oh I'm so glad you like them Wufei. Duo helped me out actually."

"It was his idea?" Wufei questioned, surprised.

"Oh no, it was my idea he just helped pick out the type of flowers and stuff. It wasn't too much was it? And then I didn't know if you told people at work about…you know…me and you so I didn't want to put my whole name. But after I sent it I actually thought about it and I figured people could probably figure it out and that'll you'll get angry and-" Wufei chuckled, cutting off Quatre's rambling. "What's so funny?"

"You mean besides the fact you're cute when you ramble?"

"I'm being serious Wufei!"

"Me too. Look I don't care who knows about us. I figure they'll find out one way or another considering whom you are. Just because I haven't told anyone at work I'm with you doesn't mean I'm ashamed to be with you or anything, its just I don't feel the need to tell everyone my personal life."

"…So you're not-"

"Mad? Of course not I loved the flowers I really do…So are you doing to tell me what you're doing with Maxwell?"

"Oh yeah after you dropped me off Duo called and we've just been hanging out at my place. We were actually about to go grab something to eat."

"Humph, going on dates behind my back huh?"

"Wufei you know I would go with you if you weren't working."

"Well good because I'm off now so be ready by the time I get there."

"Oh good you can come."

"Hey no fair if Wu-Wu gets to go tell him Heero gets to go too." Duo yelled in the background.

"Dammit Quatre will you tell him my name is Wufei."

Quatre chuckled. "Well you call him Maxwell."

"Yeah that's because he keeps calling me inappropriate nicknames."

"Well I call you nicknames like Fei and Fei-Cakes and-"

Wufei blushed even though Quatre couldn't see him. "Yeah I know but that's different. Look forget it just call Heero so we can all go."

"Alright see you soon Fei."

Wufei smiled at the nickname that was only allowed to be used by Quatre. "Bye Quatre."

Wufei hung up the phone and started making his way to Quatre's place.

* * *

Alright that's it for chapter 2. I promise chapter three will be better because a certain someone makes an appearance. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Who Were You Talking To?

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! **I love this holiday because of all the wonderful food there is to eat. That and the fact that you get to see people you normally don't get to see. Plus it means its close to Christmas time. I tend to be exceptionally happy during this time despite the fact that I'm a loser and always spend it **without** a significant other. But I've realized friends and family can be just as good so I can't complain.

Thanks **Arayelle Lynn,** **Markanovanlink, and Kami-Crimson **for reviewing you know I truly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…AT ALL

* * *

Dinner was great and afterward Duo and Heero left to their own house and Wufei remained at Quatre's. They were currently discussing a new issue surrounding Quatre's company and whether he should accept an offer or not when the phone rang. Quatre got up and answered it without a second's thought, but froze once he heard the voice on the other line. He looked at Wufei then told the person on the phone to hold.

"I'm going to take this in the other room, I'll be right back."

As Quatre left the room curiosity got the best of Wufei and he walked to the office room Quatre was in. He stood outside of the slightly a jar door, but could still hear bits of the conversation that was taking place.

"-calling for?"

"I'm sorry Quatre, but I didn't know who else to turn to."

Wufei took a step back from the door. /That voice, it couldn't be/ Though Wufei thought he heard Trowa's voice he couldn't be sure because he couldn't see the videophone. He stepped back towards the door.

"I'm sorry Trowa, but I'm no expert at relationship advice and I have to say I'm surprised you asked **me** of all people to help."

Wufei took a step back again. /So he really is talking to him. / Wufei clenched his fists, he wanted to know how long they been talking together and what exactly they were talking about.

"I know Quatre, but do you think…do you think we can meet somewhere and talk?" Wufei clenched his fist even tighter.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…."

"Please Quatre I don't know what to do."

Quatre sighed. "Okay fine, how about tomorrow at 10 am at the Old Mills Café."

"That's fine Quatre, thanks so much I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Trowa hung up and Quatre sat there staring at the screen. Wufei walked back to the den to wait. He was seething; he couldn't believe that bastard had the nerve to call Quatre let alone wanted to meet with him. However as Quatre walked back into the room Wufei composed himself to his usually calm demeanor.

"Sorry about that Wufei." Quatre said as he sat back down on the couch beside Wufei. Wufei raised an eyebrow, though Quatre was hiding it well he could tell that Quatre was troubled.

"So who was it?"

Quatre shook his head. "Nobody important."

"Really? Then why did you go into to the other room?"

"Just tying up some loose ends."

Wufei nodded slowly he had to admit he was surprised Quatre was lying to him. But then he shook it off. Quatre wasn't exactly lying, more like not giving the whole truth.

"Well I should be going now."

Quatre look surprised. "What? Why?"

Wufei shrugged. "It's getting late and we both have work tomorrow."

Quatre seemed relieved. "Oh right…well um thanks Wufei for everything today I really had a lot of fun."

Quatre followed Wufei as he went to the door. Wufei turned around and looked at Quatre's smiling face. He couldn't help, but smile back.

"You're welcome Quatre I'm glad you enjoyed the picnic. I did as well. So I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

Quatre nodded and leaned in for a kiss that Wufei gladly met. Wufei pulled away and smiled one more time before saying goodnight and leaving. As Quatre locked the door he felt happy yet sad at the same time. Happy because he really did have a great day with Wufei, but sad because he didn't tell Wufei the truth when he asked him. He wanted to tell him, he really did, but he knew Wufei wouldn't take the message well. And with things going as great as they were, he didn't want to ruin that. Quatre sighed as he went to go take a shower. He didn't know what was in store for him tomorrow. He didn't know if he could handle seeing and talking to Trowa and not telling Wufei about it afterwards.

* * *

Oh yeah, so the good stuff starts to happen. Please review I want to hear your thoughts. Kinda short, but I hope to get the next one out soon. I hope everyone enjoys the holiday.


	4. Advice

Chapter three is here. Thanks **Markanovanlink, Arayelle Lynn, phoenix013, Kami-Crimson and** **Vitanie Tora** for reviewing you know I truly appreciate it.

Pairings- 4x5, 3xOC, 1x2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…AT ALL

* * *

The next morning Quatre kept checking his every five minutes, despite the fact that he was driving. It was currently 9:45 am and he was driving over to the cafe to meet Trowa, yet he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He hadn't seen Trowa in a couple of months and it was a little unnerving for Trowa to call and want to meet out of the blue. Once Quatre finally got to the Cafe he saw Trowa standing right outside the door. Quatre walked up to him as calmly as he could, though inside his heart was racing and his palms were sweating. Trowa gave a little smile, not noticing Quatre's apprehension. Trowa reached out hesitantly for a hug and Quatre returned it gently. Trowa lead them both inside and they sat in a booth near the back next to a window. Unbeknownst to them two tables away Wufei was siting, watching their meeting.

"So what's this about Trowa?"

Trowa was a little surprised Quatre went straight to the point, but sighed and replied. "I'm sorry if this bothers you Quatre, you didn't have to meet me if you didn't want to."

Quatre shook his head and sighed, feeling guilty for acting that way. "I'm sorry Trowa I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Its just we haven't seen each other since…well you know… and then you pop up wanting to talk to me for advice. I'm just a little surprised I guess. "

Trowa nodded and started explaining. "I understand, I'll get straight to the issue then, its about Sherry and me…We don't seem to be getting along as we were before we moved in together you know. We argue over little things that don't mean anything and I'm afraid to do something that will make her even angrier. So yeah I was wondering if you could give me any suggestions on how to smooth things out."

"That's it?" Quatre asked, expected more.

Trowa nodded. "That's it."

/Oh my goodness Trowa really doesn't know anything about the female species. /

"Okay first thing its different from when you guys weren't living together because you were meeting in secret, now there's nothing stopping you two from being around each other. So you've increased the time you two are spending together. Second of all she's a woman, they have mood swings, which means she might be PMSing or she could be pregnant…Or simply put Trowa she could be just tying to adapt to the situation just like you are and just taking it our on you." Quatre finished.

Trowa's eyes widened considerable." …pregnant."

"Well yes, hormones do get a little out of control during pregnancy, but I mean if you've used protection that shouldn't be that much of an issue...You do use protection…right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah we do…You're right she's probably just trying to get used to the situation as well and I haven't been exactly the greatest company. Thank you Quatre you've really shined some light on the situation Quatre. "

Quatre shrugged. "Having 29 sisters gives you some kind of insight on the opposite sex. Speaking of which you have an older sister Trowa, why didn't you ask her?"

"…She's not exatly the giving advice type of person…so yeah, you were the next choice."

"Well I'm glad I could be of help. Now you should go and pick up some flowers and take her out somewhere tonight and have a good time. "

Trowa smiled. "That sounds like something she would like."

Quatre shrugged. "She's a woman they like traditional romantic stuff."

Trowa took out his phone. "That's her I should be going." Trowa looked Quatre in the eyes. "Thanks a lot I really mean it."

Quatre smiled back. "Anytime Trowa, it was nice talking to you again."

"Yeah, but I'll make sure it's not the last. I'll see you later Quatre."

"Bye Trowa." Quatre waved and watched Trowa leave. He continued to sit at the booth though contemplating about his talk with Trowa.

Trowa was walking towards his car about to call Sherry back when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going Trowa?"

Trowa tuned around and his eyes widened. "Wufei what the hell are you doing here?"

Wufei crossed his arms. "That's funny I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Wufei stepped closer. "I want to know why you met with Quatre today."

Trowa glared. "What the fuck? You were following us?"

"I want you to stay away from him Trowa, he's not yours anymore." Wufei replied not answering Trowa's question.

Trowa barked out a laugh. "So that's what this is about huh? Sorry to bust your bubble, but Quatre and I are just friends nothing more so I'll appreciate it if you get out of my face and leave me the fuck alone."

Wufei stepped right up to Trowa. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Stay away from Quatre he's not yours anymore, he's mine." And as quickly as he was there he was gone.

Trowa stood there shaking his head.

/Okay that was wired as fuck. But now it seems like Wufei know what I was feeling a couple of months ago. /

Trowa sighed and hopped into his car. /Now to the flower shop. /

* * *

How was that? Sorry its so short. I was rereading it and I was laughing at the dialogue with Trowa and Wufei. I can so totally see that happening in my head. Well tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Later.


	5. Flowers

Chapter 5 is FINALLY here. Thank you **Arayelle Lynn,** **Markanovanlink, phoenix013, Vitanie Tora, and silvertwilight **for reviewing. I love it when I get to read my reviews.

I want to apologize right now for the late update. I wanted it to be out around Christmas, but unfornately my internet was cut off and I just recently got it back. So after those 4 long dreadful weeks of noninternetness I'm back. I already had this chapter typed up, but I couldnt update. And now school has started back and I'm taking two math classes (not my best subject) this semester so I don't know how fast I'm going to be able to update. But I'll really try my best and I hope to keep you readers happy.

Pairings- 4x5, 3xOC, 1x2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…AT ALL

* * *

Wufei looked at his watch. It was 12:02 and he was sitting in a booth waiting for Quatre to show up for lunch.

"Hi Fei." Wufei looked up as Quatre slid into the booth across from Wufei and smiled "How's your day going so far?"

Wufei smirked /Confronted Trowa, threatened him to stay away from you. You know typical male instincts to protect what's mine. / "I've had a pretty good day so far. I've had a minor confrontation, but it was nothing I couldn't handle What about you?"

"Fine, nothing too exciting."

Wufei raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment and dropped the subject even though he was pretty sure he knew what Quatre was talking about.

After lunch they both went back to their jobs, both feeling less burdened. It wasn't however till the next day things were stirred up. Quatre had just gotten home and put on some pasta to boil. Wufei was supposed to come over so they could have dinner and watch a movie. Then the doorbell rung and he quickly ran to the front door. However it wasn't Wufei that was at the door it was a deliveryman.

"Um…what's this?" Questioned Quatre looking at the large bouquet of flowers in the man's hands.

"Special delivery for Mr. Winner."

Quatre signed for it and gave the young man a tip before he took the flowers inside and put them on the dining table. He went and checked on his spaghetti sauce before he went back to the flowers. He had an idea there were from Wufei to pay him back for the last time, but then he read the card.

"To Quatre Winner, the greatest and kindest person in the word. Love Trowa."

Quatre blushed and put the card back. "That was really sweet of him, I guess everything worked out for him."

Then another knock sounded on the door and Quatre answered it once again, yet this time Wufei was standing there in his Preventers uniform, looking tired. Quatre put his arms around Wufei in a hug.

"Hey Fei-Fei." Wufei returned the hug, enjoying the feel of Quatre in his arms. Quatre pulled back and frowned. "You look tired Wufei, you could have called and canceled."

Wufei shrugged. "I'll be fine once I get two essential things."

Quatre lead Wufei into the dining room. "And what would those two things be?"

"Food and kisses. And I smell the food so where are the kisses?"

Quatre laughed, lightly brushed his lips across Wufei's. "How's that?"

Wufei pulled Quatre closer to him, his hands resting on Quatre's hips. "Well if I'm not mistaken I said 'kisses' not 'a kiss'" and pressed his lips more forceful against Quatre's. Quatre was more than happy to continue, but he remembered his spaghetti was on the stove and pulled away. Wufei tried to snatch him back, but Quatre swatted his hand away.

"I need to check on the food Fei, you can wait one more second."

Wufei slightly pouted as Quatre left into the kitchen, but then noticed the flowers on the table. He thought they were for him again until he went up and read the card. Once he saw who it was from he felt the urge to rip it up, but reframed himself and went into the kitchen were Quatre was.

"So Quatre what's up with the flowers?"

Quatre turned around and saw Wufei leaning against the island, arms crossed over his chest. Quatre turned back to the stove.

"Oh its nothing just a thank you gift."

Wufei was not impressed. "From Trowa." It was more of a statement than a question.

Quatre turned off the stove and turned around. "You looked at the card didn't you?" Wufei didn't answer. "You could have asked you know. I would have told you."

"Really?"

"Yes really." replied Quatre slightly pissed Wufei would ask that.

"So why did he send the flowers?"

Quatre threw his hands up. "Wufei seriously, Trowa and I are just friends now, nothing more."

Wufei repeated his question. "So why did he send you flowers?"

"I helped him so he's saying thank you…that's it."

Wufei unfolded his arms and walked the short distance to Quatre. He no longer had an annoyed glare on his face, but a soft kind look. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get upset." He outstretched his arms and engulfed Quatre in a hug, burying his head in Quatre's neck. Quatre returned the hug and sighed lightly.

"Its fine Wufei…I just didn't know you had such a jealous streak."

Wufei pulled back and looked Quatre right in the eyes and spoke softly. "I just don't want to lose you Quatre."

Quatre brought his hand up to Wufei's cheek and softly ran his hand across it. "You won't Wufei. I'm not with Trowa anymore; I'm with you. I'm yours. Only yours."

"Only mine?" Quatre nodded and brought his mouth up to Wufei's to emphasize the conviction. Wufei returned the kiss with just as much emotion. Wufei was about to put his mouth elsewhere when his stomach rumbled and interrupted.

Quatre gave a little laugh. "Looks like we can continue this later. Food first." Wufei quickly agreed and helped Quatre get the food.

* * *

Yeah so how was that? Its still short I don't know what the hell is going on, but I do belive the next chapter is longer, at least so far as I'm writing it.


	6. Masquerade Ball

Chapter 6 is here. Thank you **Markanovanlink**, **phoenix013**, **Vitanie Tora**, **Arayelle Lynn **and **The Wraith of Saganami** for reviewing. I love it when I get to read my reviews.

Pairings- 4x5, 3xOC, 1x2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…AT ALL

* * *

It had been two weeks since Wufei followed Quatre to the café, but since then everything was back to normal, but Quatre still seemed a little off like he was hiding something. So Wufei took it upon himself to investigate.

He was in Quatre's office one day when Quatre had left to talk to his secretary. So since Wufei was alone he walked behind Quatre's desk and looked through his appointment book. For the last two days he had a meeting set up around 1:00 pm and all it said was T B. And for the next two weeks or so it was repeated. Wufei walked back to the side of the desk as Quatre came back into the office.

"So it seems you have a lot of meeting lately Quatre."

"Hmm, Oh yeah, things just keep coming up."

"So who are you meeting with?"

Quatre shrugged. "Directors and CEO's of different companies to sign deals and whatnot…Don't worry Wufei I still have time for you."

Wufei snorted. "You had better. You're mine, remember that."

Quatre laughed and sat back in his desk chair while Wufei remained leaning against the desk. "You know I think you enjoy saying that too much."

Wufei shrugged. "I have the hottest billionaire ever as my boyfriend; I think I'm allowed to gloat."

Quatre blushed. "Wufei you know that's not true, Relena's just as rich as I am if not richer and she's attractive."

Wufei shrugged and picked up a dolphin paperweight off the desk. "I guess for a woman she is, but I still prefer you." Quatre smiled to himself at Wufei's light, but thoughtful comment.

Wufei glanced up and noticed Quatre staring at him. "What?"

Quatre shook his head. "Nothing, its just you've been stopping by the office more often."

Wufei put the paperweight back. "What you don't like me stopping by?"

"No, No I don't mind. I like seeing you Wufei you know that. Which reminds me…"

"…Yeah?"

"There's this charity Masquerade ball coming up. I wanted to know if you would be my escort."

Wufei smirked. "Depends on how much you pay me."

Quatre threw a balled up paper at Wufei, which he easily dodged. "Why do you insist on teasing me Wufei?"

"Its fun."

Quatre shook his head smiling. "So do you want to go with me or not?"

"Of course I would love to go, but Lady Une will probably want me there for security since all of you famous celebrities will be there."

Quatre nodded, though a little disappointed. "Yeah you're probably right."

"So what are you planning to wear?" Wufei inquired.

"Well it's a costume party so I get to dress up."

"As a girl right?"

"Wufei!"

"What? You could probably pass off as one, well not as well as Duo probably could. But just for you I'll check with Une and see if she needs me that night alright?"

"Alright, that's fine."

Two days later Wufei called Quatre and said that he was to be part of the security crew and could not be his escort. Quatre assured Wufei that it was fine and that he was probably just going to go with Relena. Yet even though Wufei asked what Quatre was going to wear, he answered that it was a secret and he would have to wait until the ball.

* * *

"You sure you ready for this Q?"

"Of course I have the best date in the world."

Duo laughed as he adjusted his boots. "We both know that's true, but don't let Wufei hear you say that."

Duo looked at Quatre critically and Quatre raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Duo shook his head. "You really fill that outfit out nicely. I didn't think Kevlar was your thing, but you look quite good in it."

Quatre blushed. "Ah come on Duo it's just a costume besides I think yours awesome also."

Duo nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah, your people do good work and look…" Duo grabbed his canister of arrows. "This is authentic."

"I'm glad you like it. So why did you decide to wear that again?"

"Oh I've always liked his story. You know, steal from the rich and give to the poor, my kind of thing you know since I know what it's like to be poor." Quatre nodded and Duo continued. "And what about you? What made you decide to be the Dark Knight?"

Quatre shrugged. "We both have secret lives trying to juggle life and work you know."

"Yeah, that you're both rich as hell."

Quatre laughed. 'Yeah that too I guess."

"Still I didn't know you were into Kevlar."

"It's just a costume Duo, nothing more."

Duo snorted. "Yeah right. I bet yore going to play a little bad guy, good guy with Wufei, eh."

Quatre furiously shook his head. "Duo! Of course not!"

"Well I definitely plan to do some role playing tonight."

"_Sir, were here." _

Duo looked at Quatre and smiled. "Let's go have some fun tonight." Quatre nodded in agreement. As they exited the limousine, cameras and lights were everywhere and the press was there to ask questions and comment on outfits.

Once they got inside Duo asked Quatre. "I thought you said you were supposed to be coming with Relena."

"Yeah I was, but I would have clashed with her costume besides she got Zechs to be her Prince Charming for the night."

Duo nodded. "Cool and now we can go party."

Quatre looked around quickly for Wufei but his search came up unsuccessful and he followed Duo out into the crowd.

An hour later Wufei stood impatiently. He couldn't find Quatre and it was irritating him. He said he was coming with Relena, but she was with Zechs. What irritated him more was the fact that he had been hit on more times then he could count tonight. All he was doing was standing off to the side in his Preventers uniform, face expressionless so he could be on the lookout for danger and he kept being approached. So far he had been approached by Catwoman, Pocahontas, and even Superman. He heard someone come up behind him and before they had a chance to speak he spoke up harshly.

"No I'm not single, I don't dance, I don't think you're attractive, and I don't like your costume."

The person behind him chuckled and stepped up beside him. "Well whoever is dating you must be really lucky. It's too bad you don't dance though it looks like you would be really great at it. And as for me not being attractive I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt by that comment. But as for the costume, I guess I could have done better."

Wufei froze and turned around. He knew that voice. "Quatre?"

"Shh, you're going to ruin my secret identity."

Wufei looked Quatre up and down. All black Kevlar, skin tight so he could see Quatre's body perfectly, the costume would have been better if he wasn't wearing that ridiculous pointy eared mask.

"Where have you been I've been looking for you? You told me you were coming with Relena, but she came with Zechs."

Quatre shrugged casually. "Yeah I know so I came with someone else."

Wufei raised his eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"That would be me Wuffles, who else." Duo announced his presence bounding in front of Wufei.

"What did you just call me?"

Duo totally ignored Wufei and clung to Quatre. "Come and dance with me Quat. I asked Relena, but she said her glass slippers were not made to dance in. Seriously how her shoes don't break with all that pressure on them amazes me, but anyway come on and dance with me Quatre. Please, please, please."

Quatre looked at Duo's begging face and gave in. "Alright."

"Yeah!"

Quatre looked at Wufei and smiled. "I'll be back." Wufei nodded and watched them walk away, or more like Duo drag them to the dance floor. Wufei went back to his watch, but made sure to keep an eye out for Quatre.

* * *

"Damn Quatre that was amazing." Duo said pulling Quatre off the dance floor. "I didn't know you could shake your bon-bon like that."

"I couldn't let you out do me could I?"

Duo laughed, 'I guess not. Oh look who it is, the princess herself."

Relena walked up to Duo and smiled. "I see you found yourself another dance partner."

Duo nodded. "Yep, one who doesn't have to worry about being home before midnight."

"Your dress is gorgeous Relena." Quatre stated admiring the sparkle blue of her dress.

"Well thank you very much Quatre." Relena answered giving a slight curtsy. "If you'll excuse me I promised Zechs I wouldn't go too far."

Quatre smiled and waved her off.

"Duo…is that you?"

"Huh?" Duo turned around and his eyes widened. "Trowa?"

Quatre turned around also and even though Trowa was wearing a costume he could tell it was him. He could also see Sherry hanging on his arm.

"Hi Trowa, you're a little far from Never Never Land aren't you?"

Trowa cocked his head to the side. "Quatre, is that you?"

"Yep…nice costumes by the way. Sherry you look very pretty tonight."

She smiled, yet shifted uncomfortably. "Um thanks it's nice to see you again."

"So what's going on here?" Duo asked as he gave a confused look at the three people standing next to him and the tension in the air.

Trowa took his eyes away from Quatre. "Oh sorry. Sherry this is Duo, Duo this is my girlfriend Sherry."

Duo nodded slowly, recognition setting in as Sherry gripped Trowa's arm tighter. "Ah well it's very nice to meet you Sherry." Duo said reaching out for her hand, laying a light kiss on it and bowing. "It's always a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady."

Sherry's grip loosened on Trowa as she smiled a little.

"Duo's quite the charmer as you can see." Quatre said smiling thankful for Duo trying to ease the tension. "So who are you guys here with?"

"Oh, Sherry knows Albert McNelson and he invited us to some."

"Oh? I just recently met with him to discuss making reforms on the construction taking place on L2."

Suddenly a young man in a waiter uniform came up. "Excuse me Mr. Winner, but Miss Peacecraft requests your assistance."

Quatre bowed, "If you'll excuse me, it was nice to see you two again."

Trowa looked a little disappointed, but gave them a smile and said goodbye. Quatre hooked his arm through Duo's and followed the messenger towards Relena.

"Thank you Duo." Quatre said once they were far enough from Trowa and Sherry.

"For what?"

"You know…For being nice to Trowa and Sherry."

"Ah don't worry about it buddy, that's what friends are for, to help you in those awkward situations. Besides she was pretty, but that doesn't mean I approve of them together. Especially not after what happened."

"I know Duo, thanks again."

The rest of the evening went by without Quatre and Duo running into Trowa or Sherry again.

* * *

"Quatre that party was kick ass. I had so much fun tonight."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Quatre said as Heero, Duo, Wufei and himself walked down the hotel stairs to go home. Duo had his arm locked through Heero's bounding down the stairs, while Wufei and Quatre walked at a more leisurely pace. When Wufei and Quatre reached the bottom Duo had Heero pulled close to him, hands on his ass about ready to lip lock.

"Get a room you guys." Wufei said covering Quatre's eyes. "I don't want Quatre to see you two ravish each other. He might get ideas."

Duo got even closer to Heero. "Well I intend to do more then ravish him, I plan to-"

Heero covered Duo's mouth. "You're just going to have to wait until we get home."

Duo pouted. "Ah that's no fun. Why can't we start in the car?" Duo asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Because we took my car this evening and there is no way in hell I'm letting you 'get busy' in my car." Wufei answered.

"That's okay Duo, you and Heero can take the limo back."

Duo's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Quatre nodded, "Yeah I'll ride home with Wufei."

Duo glomped Quatre, "Thanks buddy you're the best ever. Me and Heero…alone in a limo…with my hormones kicking in overdrive…this is a dream come true."

"I liked how he asked me before he made plans." Wufei commented to Heero as they watched Duo catch Quatre in a headlock, laughing.

"Yeah Duo and Quatre are like that. Plan things without telling us first." Heero cracked a smile and shook his head. "Yet we follow them anyway.

Wufei smiled too. "Yeah we have no one to blame, but ourselves."

"Heero come on lets go before all the erotic fantasies about you disappear from my head."

"I hardly think that will ever happen." Heero replied.

"Well I don't want to take that chance."

"Ill tell my driver what's going on and you guys can go."

Once Quatre finished and waved them off, Wufei led Quatre to his car. He unlocked the door, but before he opened it he pushed Quatre against the passenger door trapped between his arms. He pulled the mask over Quatre's head and leaned close.

Quatre blushed. "Wufei someone might see us."

Wufei just smirked in return. "Let them watch." He then claimed Quatre's mouth in a searing kiss. When Wufei pulled away Quatre was breathless, but smiling nonetheless. Wufei was getting bolder and Quatre loved it.

As Wufei took his place behind the wheel, he checked to make sure Quatre was strapped in and then drove off. Wufei smirked to himself. He couldn't help, but molest Quatre a little bit; he was looking so damn hot in all that skin tight black material.

"So, what made you decide to where that outfit?" Wufei asked.

Quatre shrugged. "Guess I kind of wanted to be a superhero, but apparently I didn't pick the right outfit since you don't like it."

"What makes you say I don't like it?"

"You said and I quote 'I don't find you attractive and I don't like your costume.'"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "You're taking that out of context. The only reason I said that is because I though you were someone else."

"And who did you think I was?" Quatre asked curiously.

"I don't know anyone else but you. I got hit on so many times tonight its unbelievable."

Quatre laughed. "That's what happens when you look as good as you do."

"Thanks, but I don't like all the attention. I'll leave that up to you celebrities."

"So… you don't mind the outfit?"

Wufei smirked. "Definitely not and I'm sure you're going to be all in the tabloids tomorrow…You know your outfit totally clashes with your 'I'm cute and innocent look.'"

Quatre pouted. "That's not what I aim for."

Wufei shrugged, "I know, but it's only a few of us know who know who you really are and what you can do."

"Well the same goes for you." Quatre replied.

"Maybe, but I don't mind my 'I'm stuck up and better than everyone else' attitude."

Quatre laughed. "Yeah I remember when Duo first met you, he went on about how you were worst than Heero and what a prick you were."

"Hm, it's nice to know I was loved then."

"Hey its not the same now, we all just had things to work through."

"…Yeah, you're right."

It was silent for awhile until Wufei spoke up about something that was on his tugging on his mind all night.

"I saw Trowa tonight."

Quatre rolled his eyes; he really did not want to talk to Wufei about Trowa. "Wufei…"

"And I also saw you talk to him."

Quatre grew angry. He didn't even know Wufei noticed Trowa was there, but apparently he did. Quatre took a deep breath to calm himself.

"So what now Wufei? Are you going to tell me you were jealous and never want me to see him again?"

Wufei sighed. He had a feeling this conversation wasn't going to be the most pleasant. He didn't want to upset Quatre, but he knew things were still unsettled between them and though it might now seem a problem at the moment, it might cause problems later.

"No I'm not telling you to stop seeing Trowa, even if that's what I want I-."

"I don't like people telling me what to do and how to do it Wufei. I can handle this." Quatre replied cutting Wufei off, staring at him as he broke for a stop light.

Wufei looked directly at Quatre and spoke bluntly. "He still loves you Quatre."

Quatre turned away from Wufei and faced the window refusing to accept the fact. "Don't say that Wufei."

"Why? Because it's the truth?"

"You don't know that." Quatre said as he clenched his hands in his lap. He didn't want to have this conversation not now, not ever.

"Well either way he still cares about you, Quatre" Wufei continued. "Whether you want to admit it or not."

Wufei resumed driving, but heard Quatre reply softly. "If he cared so much he wouldn't have slept with someone else behind my back."

"Do you still love him Quatre?"

"Quatre?"

"Wufei please let's not talk about this."

"Quatre-"

"No!" Quatre shouted. He then realized his outburst and spoke in a softer tone, "Just stop it Wufei…let's drop it, please."

"Quatre we need to talk about this."

Quatre continued to look out the window and refused to say another word on the topic no matter how many times Wufei tried.

* * *

Wufei finally pulled into Quatre's driveway and as soon as Wufei stopped the car Quatre opened the door, said "Thank you for the ride," and got out the car.

Wufei immediately followed and stopped Quatre before he went inside, by grabbing his arm.

"Wait, Quatre please-"

"I'm done talking Wufei."

"Fine then I'll talk." When it seemed like Quatre wasn't going to leave anyway, Wufei released his hold on Quatre and spoke.

"Look I know this is difficult for you and I also know you still have feelings for Trowa, no matter how much you try to deny it. And I'm okay with that I knew you wouldn't get over him that easily." Wufei's voice got softer and he brushed his hand through Quatre's bangs lightly.

"I know you're still hurting Quatre and I understand that, but you can't' keep it bottled away, you have to acknowledge and face the situation. If you need help, talk to someone. If it's not me that's fine, but at least Duo or someone else you trust….The truth is Quatre I love…I love it when you smile and I don't want you to be sad anymore okay."

It was silent for a moment as Quatre soaked in all of Wufei's words and hearing the sincerity in Wufei's voice made him feel guilty for overreacting in the car.

"I know Wufei and you're right I'm acting foolish… I'm…I'm sorry that-"

Wufei stopped Quatre's words by placing his finger against Quatre's lips. "You don't have to be sorry Quatre. I'm here for you." Wufei lightly kissed Quatre's forehead and wrapped his arms around Quatre in a hug. They stood like that for several moments before Quatre pulled back and gave a little smile.

"Thanks Wufei."

"Don't worry about it. Are you going to be okay tonight?"

Quatre nodded. "Yeah I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Alright then, goodnight Quatre." Wufei gave Quatre another kiss and then started towards his car.

"Be careful, Wufei."

"I will." Wufei replied.

When Wufei pulled away Quatre went inside and sighed as he leaned against the

door as thoughts ran rapid in his head.

/As much as I hate to admit it, Wufei is right. There are still some unspoken things between me and Trowa and there's only one way to handle it. /

* * *

Ah there first fight, no makeup sex though. Now that I reread it Wufei seemed really sweet with the comforting Quatre even though he wouldn't give a straight answer to his question. Hm, seems like Wufei is trying to give Quatre some time. But what is Quatre going to do? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Though I would like to know what you think will happen.

Oh yeah everyone's costumes if you couldn't figure it out. I tried to be descriptive, without saying anyone's names.

Relena- Cinderella

Zechs-Cinderella's Prince Charming (I don't remember his name, sorry.)

Quatre- Duna Duna Duna Duna Duna Duna Duna Duna Batman. -

Duo-Robin Hood

Trowa-Peter Pan

Sherry-Tinkerbell

Oh yeah Kevlar is a type of synthetic fabric having resistance to high temperatures and great strength.

Don't even ask me how I came up with this whole scene. I was probably fantasizing again. Well I see y'all next chapter. Thanks for reading and review if you have time.


	7. The Talk

Chapter 7 is here and this is just a little bit to sate your thirst until I can update with a full chapter. Thank you **Markanovanlink**, **phoenix013**, **Pomona**, **Vitanie** **Tora**, **ChilledFlame**, **Sanzogir**l, and **The Wraith of Saganami** for reviewing. You guys are the coolest.

Pairings- 4x5, 3xOC, 1x2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…AT ALL

Thoughts in /…. /

* * *

"Hey Trowa, how are you doing?"

"Fine it's good to here from you again."

"Yeah, hey I was wondering if we could meet again tomorrow."

"Huh, well sure if you want to….same place, same time."

"Yes that's fine. Great then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Quatre."

Quatre shut his cell phone and closed his eyes. /Alright step one is done. Next is to actually tell him what's on my mind. /

* * *

When Quatre reached the Old Mills Café, Trowa was yet again standing outside waiting for him. Quatre smiled and returned the hug Trowa gave him before they went inside and sat down.

"I'm glad you could make it Trowa."

"Of course Quatre though I have to say I'm a bit surprised."

Quatre gave a confused look. "Really? Why?"

Trowa leaned forward on the table. "Does this have anything to do with Wufei?"

"Wufei? Why would you think that?" Quatre asked slowly.

"Does he treat you right Quatre? Are you happy with him? He hasn't hurt you in any way has he?"

Quatre gave a laugh, shaking his head. "I don't know what's gotten into you Trowa, but Wufei treats me just fine and I am also very happy with him. And no Wufei has never laid a land on me if that's what you're implying and I know he never will. Though I have to ask why you would you think something like that."

Trowa relaxed a little in his seat. "Well you know… he can be intimidating… Not to me though." Trowa added quickly. "And besides Quatre you're so…little. I just worry about you is all."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Trowa I may be small but I can handle myself, besides Wufei is not the same person as he was since we first meet him. We all have changed in little ways."

Trowa nodded. "I know, but I still want you to be careful."

"Thank you Trowa." Quatre smiled and then replied in a smaller voice. "It's nice to know you still care."

Trowa swallowed hard. "You know I still do Quatre. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Trowa asked trying to change the subject.

Quatre remained silent for a moment, just looking at the table.

"Quatre?" Trowa prompted.

Quatre looked up. "Look Trowa this is hard for me to admit, but…I still love you Trowa, no matter how hard I try to deny it." Trowa's eyes widened at the comment, but he stayed silent and let Quatre continue. "But I also know that we both are with someone else. I'm lucky Wufei was there from me and makes me happy everyday, but it's not fair to him if I keep hanging on to something that's not there anymore."

Quatre stopped talking and looked at his hands placed on the table.

Trowa nodded slowly. "So what you're saying is that you…don't want to see me anymore?"

Quatre quickly shook his head. "No, that's not it Trowa. You're still a friend and even though Wufei might not like it I still want to keep in contact with you…I just want you to know that I'm not bitter or upset anymore. I'm…I'm glad that you found someone that keeps you happy, even if it isn't me. I'm not going to hold a grudge because even though I still have feelings for you I'm moving on with the help of Wufei."

Trowa nodded slowly taking in all of Quatre's words. "I guess I understand Quatre."

Quatre took his eyes away from his hands to Trowa's face. "I guess I just needed to say that, to get it off my chest...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Quatre?"

He shrugged lightly. "I don't…really know…I guess."

Trowa couldn't help but chuckle and placed his hand over Quatre's fidgety ones. "You were always too kind for your own good Quatre. But really I started this whole thing and if anyone is sorry, it's me for hurting you in the first place."

Quatre blushed and ducked his head. "I guess."

Trowa reluctantly pulled his hand away from Quatre's. "Well I have some things I need to do."

Quatre looked up. "Oh right of course. Well thanks for coming Trowa."

Trowa stood up and gave a slight smile. "Anytime." He took a couple of steps away before he turned back towards Quatre. "Oh and Quatre…Good luck to you and Wufei."

Quatre smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Trowa, that means a lot."

Trowa nodded and continued on his way out.

* * *

Ah so Trowa's not acting like a jerk anymore and Quatre finally got things off his chest. But this isn't the end because I still have a few more things to stir up. I know this chapter was short, but I've already started the next one so I can go ahead and get it out this week, we'll just have to see how things go. So review if you have the time and I'll see ya'll on the next chapter. Later.


	8. The New Recruit

Chapter 8 is done. I'm in a happy mood for some reason…Maybe it's because of the praise I get from **Markanovanlink** shrugs Well whatever it is I'm not complaining

So thank you very much **Markanovanlink, Mama, Pomona, and ChilledFlame** for reviewing.

Pairings- 4x5, 3xOC, 1x2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…AT ALL

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quatre walked into the Preventers buildings and walked up to the secretary.

She looked up and smiled. "How may I help you? Oh Mr. Winner it's nice to see you again."

Quatre returned the smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Oh fine, thank you for asking." She replied with a slight blush.

Quatre nodded, still smiling. "Well that's good. I was wondering if Wufei was in."

She nodded. "Yes he is. Do you need an escort?"

"No, that's okay, I can manage. Thank you very much for your help."

Quatre made his way up to Wufei's office. He knocked twice and waited for an answer.

Wufei looked up at the door and rubbed his eyes. He had been trying to type up the same report for the last hour. The sharp knock came again and he gave a grumbled. "Come in."

Quatre walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Quatre! What are you doing here?" Wufei asked, pleasantly surprised at seeing his unexpected visitor.

Quatre shrugged and walked forward. "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I believe that. Your office is nowhere near here."

Quatre just smiled and sat in the vacant seat in front of Wufei's desk. "So how come you come and visit me all the time?"

Wufei stretched to ease his sore muscles. "Its part of my job."

"Its part of your fob to harass me?" Quatre asked in a teasing tone.

Wufei smirked and walked over to where Quatre sat. "Don't tell me you don't like it?" He questioned leaning dangerously close over Quatre.

Quatre leaned forward so his breath tickled against Wufei's ear as he spoke. "Maybe I do like it a tad bit." He finished with a pinch to Wufei's butt, who promptly jumped up holding his backside with a surprised look on his face.

"You pinched me?" He asked in disbelief.

Quatre stood up laughing. "You're lucky I didn't do more than that." He lightly tapped Wufei's nose, while smiling. "Come over my place after work." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a key. He grabbed Wufei's hand that wasn't holding his bruised cheek and placed the key in it. He kissed Wufei on the cheek and walked toward the door. "So I'll see you later tonight?"

Wufei nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to do. Quatre smiled. "Alright later." He winked at Wufei before leaving the room, whistling happily.

Wufei stood still for a second before he opened his hand and looked down at the key. "He pinched my butt and gave me a key." Wufei shook his head in disbelief before heading back to his desk. He dangled the key in his hand and smiled in content. He placed the key in his own pocket before starting on this report, anticipating seeing Quatre that evening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quatre sighed and laid his head back on the armchair and started drumming with his fingertips. He moved his head a bit and glanced at the clock again. Two minutes had passed since he last looked at it. He sighed yet again and looked at his cell phone to see if he had missed a call. He hadn't. He started to reach for his phone, but quickly retracted his hand and placed both of his hands firmly in his lap.

It was already past seven and Wufei hadn't arrived yet. He wanted to call to see what was taking so long, but he didn't want to constantly nag Wufei of his whereabouts. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't know where Wufei was at. He was just probably finishing up some last minute paperwork.

Suddenly Quatre's phone rang and he quickly picked it up. He took a moment to look at the caller id to make sure it was Wufei. Once confirmed that it was indeed him, he took a breath to calm his racing heart and answered the phone coolly.

"Hey Wufei."

There was a rustle on the phone before Wufei replied, "Hey Quatre, sorry I didn't call you sooner."

"Oh no, that's okay." Quatre replied, just happy to hear Wufei's voice. "Is everything okay?"

Wufei gave a frustrated sigh. "Not exactly. It seems I won't be able to make it this evening."

Quatre's face fell, but he kept his voice neutral. "Oh really. Why did something happen?"

"Apparently we have a new special recruit and Une wants me to stay and show him around."

"Oh, well that's okay." Quatre replied fully understanding the importance of work. "We can always get together tomorrow or something."

"I'm really sorry about this Quatre."

"Hey, don't worry about it Wufei, I understand, really….So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll talk to you later then. Be careful driving home okay."

"I will. Goodnight Quatre."

"Goodnight."

Wufei closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. He felt the key he had placed in there earlier and grumbled. He was looking forward to spending time with Quatre. Whether it was having dinner together or just sitting back, relaxing, he enjoyed every moment immensely. It was…comforting.

"But no fun for me tonight." Wufei mumbled to himself as he checked his ponytail to make sure it was tight. "Noooo, I have to train a rookie."

He then smirked to himself. He had to admit he wasn't surprised Lady Une picked him out of everybody else; he was damn good at his job. He made his way to Lady Une's office and knocked rapidly on the door. Once receiving permission to enter, he walked in.

"Ah right on time as usual Wufei." Une commented, while adjusting her glasses. "Please take a seat."

Wufei followed the request, patiently waiting for her to continue. "Sorry to keep you on the clock Wufei, but I know you are the best one for the job."

Another knock sounded on the door. "That must be her now."

Wufei raised his eyebrows "Her?"

The door opened and the new recruit walked in head down. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Wufei's eyes widened. "…Sally."

The woman looked up. "Wufei, hey how are you?"

Wufei remained silent, assessed her figure, and then looked at Lady Une. "I don't understand…Where's the new recruit?"

Sally stepped closer to Wufei, while smoothing out the wrinkles in her new uniform. "It's me, silly."

"But you already work here." Wufei commented, still confused.

Une nodded. "Yes, that is true, but only in the medical field. Sally now wants to explore other areas in the Preventers. I hope this doesn't pose as a problem for you?"

"No, of course not. I am honored that you chose me." Wufei quickly replied.

Une nodded. "Good you two are dismissed then."

They both saluted and left her office.

"It's really great to see you again Wufei, it's been a while. I haven't seen you since you sprained your wrist a couple of months ago."

"Yeah it is good to see you also. I though I was going to have to teach some clueless rookie, but I'm glad its you."

Sally turned and smiled at Wufei brightly. "Don't go easy on me just because you know me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Wufei replied, leading Sally down the hallway to show her the briefing room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt like putting some Wufei/Quatre fun time in this chapter and I was going to stop after Quatre left Wufei rubbing his sore cheek, but I decided to keep going. I was also going to stop before I added Sally in there, but I was like why the hell not, I'll keep going. I'll explain Sally's role in the Preventers more in the beginning of the next chapter to clear anything up.


	9. Finally Alone

Chapter 9 is finally done and I'm going to clear up a few things about Sally before I start.

First off I haven't watched Endless Waltz in like years. I taped it when it came on Cartoon Network one time, but that's on VHS and I don't have a working VCR right now, so I couldn't go back and look at that stuff. So if they are already partners I'm sorry, but I'm going to change that. Work with me on this.

For this fic Sally originally worked in the medical field, but now shes going to become a full-fledged Preventer worker so now Wufei is showing her some of the ropes.

I hoped that cleared up anything. If you still have questions as to what's going on or whatnot, don't hesitate to review or PM and state your concerns.

A Special Shout out to **Markanovanlink and ChilledFlame **for continuing to inspire me to write. And to all you others reviewers **Mama, Pomona, and **you guys keep me going.

There was a request of some Wufei/Quatre time so here ya go.

* * *

Quatre waved goodnight to his driver and turned to unlock the door. He was finally home and he sighed in relief as he entered through the door. He gently closed and locked the door behind him as he took a whiff of the pleasant scent in the air. He had forgotten he had called his housekeeper, Rebecca, and requested if she could have a meal cooked for him by the time he got home.

Since Trowa wasn't living with him anymore he usually just got a bit of something to eat on the way home or when he got tired of eating out he would cook something simple for himself. But tonight he was famished and wanted nothing better than to be welcomed by a warm house and a hot meal.

Well at least he had half. Every since Trowa left it felt empty in the house. He even moved from the room they shared, but he could still feel Trowa's presence. Quatre shook his head, trying to clear his head from the invading thoughts.

He walked towards the kitchen in order to thank Rebecca for the last minute meal preparations, but it wasn't Rebecca that stepped out of the kitchen; it was Wufei wiping his hands on a towel. Quatre nearly dropped the binder he had in his arms.

"Wufei….I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well I decided to come tonight since I didn't have the chance yesterday." Wufei placed the dish towel on the table. "…I hope that's okay." He added unsurely.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine." Quatre replied placing his binder down. "I'm just surprised, but pleasantly surprised." He smiled.

Wufei let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Well when I got here Rebecca was about to start dinner and I told her I would take over."

"Oh so **you're **cooking." Wufei nodded and Quatre smiled. "Good because I find that hot."

Wufei's eyes widened. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Quatre smirked. "I find the fact that you're cooking sexy."

Wufei reddened and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing…too much, just some Chicken Teriyaki and rice."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Quatre commented.

"I'm not embarrassed." Wufei protested.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

Quatre gave a knowing smile. "Then why are you turning red?"

Wufei crossed his arms and turned away. "You're seeing things Quatre."

Quatre chuckled and slowly wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck. "Come on Fei, I'm just teasing you."

At the mention of his nickname and the blonde man in his arms, Wufei uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Quatre's waist instead. "Yeah, well I like it the other way around." Wufei pulled him closer. "You know we have to make up for lost time Quatre."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind Fei."

Wufei demonstrated by placing his lips fully on Quatre's. He proceeded to enter and explore the moist cavern. Quatre moaned and tugged Wufei's hair band out of his hair. As the silky strands fell down around his face, Wufei detached his lips from Quatre's and redirected them to his pale neck. Quatre tilted his head to give Wufei better access, while running his fingers through Wufei's hair.

"Wufei…" Quatre's breathing increased as Wufei continued to work on the side of his neck. "….Wufei." Quatre voice gained volume. "Wufei, you have to…stop…..Wufei…..**Wufei**!"

Wufei looked up startled. "What?"

"Something's burning."

"Oh shit!" Wufei proceeded to run to the kitchen as Quatre readjusted his shirt and followed him.

Quatre peered over Wufei's shoulder as he pushed the rice in the pan around. "So is it okay?"

"The bottom is burnt, so we'll just have to scrap from the top."

Quatre nodded. "That's fine as long as the chicken is okay."

"The rice would be okay if you weren't distracting me."

"**I **distracted you?" Quatre asked in disbelief. "You were the one that wouldn't stop."

"Yes, but **you **were the one standing there looking so inviting"

"I can't help it if you find me irresistible."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Conceited much Quatre?"

"I have reason to be." Quatre peered over his shoulder again. "So can we eat now?"

Wufei nodded and Quatre proceeded to pull out two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the counter. Wufei fixed them both a generous amount of food and took the plates to the table.

Once they were both settled Quatre took a bite and nodded enthusiastically. "This is really great Fei."

Wufei nodded. "I'm happy you like it Quatre."

After a couple of more bites Quatre spoke again. "So since you're here tonight I take it the new recruit didn't need you tonight."

Wufei almost forgot he didn't tell Quatre what happened. "Actually I meant to tell you that the recruit is Sally."

"Sally?" Quatre asked confused. "But she's already part of the Preventers, is she not?"

Wufei pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "I was confused at first as well, but Sally normally only works for the medical department, but now she's going into active duty."

Quatre nodded in understanding. "Well I'm sure she'll do fine, considering you are there to help her."

"I hope so." Wufei glanced over at the end of the table. "So what's that for?"

"Huh?" Quatre looked over to the binder he sat down earlier. "Oh I just brought some work home tonight."

"Quatre that binder is the size of a telephone book, how much work do you plan on doing?"

"I was going to go over some things I didn't get to finish today, but since you're here I'll just do it tomorrow."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "You're ditching work for me? Should you really be doing that?'

Quatre grinned "I'm the boss Wufei; technically I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Yeah and then you go back and your company is bankrupt."

"Wufei are you trying to jinx something."

"No, I just don't want my presence to interrupt your work, that's all."

"It's fine Wufei, really."

Wufei nodded and they continued eating. Once finished Wufei offered to wash the dishes, but Quatre ushered him out of the kitchen telling him to relax and that he would take care of it. After enough convincing, Wufei made his way into the living room and fiddled with the stereo system. Once he found a station to his liking he reclined back on the couch to listen to the classic rock music. (1)

Quatre entered ten minutes later, handing Wufei a glass of water before he happily, hopped on the couch and snuggled his head in Wufei's lap. Wufei chuckled at Quatre's antics and started to play with the blonde strands in his lap. Quatre sighed softly and snuggled deeper.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

Wufei continued to run his hands through Quatre's hair. "How about we go out this weekend. Maybe go to the park or catch a movie or something."

Quatre sat up and frowned. "As much as I would love that I have a meeting in L3 this weekend, so I can't."

Wufei kissed his forehead. "Hey don't get upset, we can do something when you get back."

"Are you sure because I can try to get out of it."

"I can wait. I'm not going anywhere Quatre. I'll be here when you get back."

Quatre seemed assured at the comment and settled back into Wufei's lap. Wufei propped his legs up on the table and laid his head back on the couch, while continuing to play with Quatre's hair.

"So when are you leaving?" Inquired Wufei.

"Early Friday afternoon." Wufei gave a slight nod and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company and the music before Quatre's soft voice broke the silence.

"Wufei?"

"Hm?"

Quatre squirmed a little. "Do you….Do you think you can come over more often. I like being here with you, like this."

Wufei smiled and closed his eyes. "Of course Quatre, whatever you want."

Quatre tilted his head up and looked at Wufei's peaceful expression. "Fei?"

Wufei cracked an eyelid. "Hm?"

Quatre shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" Wufei asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

Wufei shrugged and closed his eyes again thinking of what to do with Quatre when he got back from L3.

* * *

(1) I don't know what it is, but I see Wufei as a classic rock listener. shrugs

Well there goes the Wufei/Quatre goodness. I was in such a good mood when I typed this because I saw Chris Daughty perform at Universal for Mardi Gras on Saturday. He's so awesome and even though he can't be mine, I will forever drool over his pics and buy his CD's. Well enough of my obsession with Daughtry I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. If you guys have any other suggestions or requests I'll see what I can do. Later :)


	10. Forgotten Date

Here goes Chapter 10, Yay! And yes Pomona this fic is angsty even though I do enjoy writing fluff.

Thank you **Mama, Pomona, Markanovanlink, Vitanie Tora, Axcushate **and **ChilledFlame **for reviewing.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

Quatre drummed his fingers on the table. He was currently at the Café where he usually met Wufei and it was fifteen minutes after twelve. Wufei should have already been there. In fact Wufei usually was there before him.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Wufei's number.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me with this Wufei. I really appreciate it." Sally smiled, putting numerous files they were done working on in their proper place.

"No problem Sally, I've been assigned to help you with anything you need. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well I just have to go and get a couple of files I left downstairs and finish up with those."

Wufei nodded. "I'll get them. I need to stop by my office anyway."

"Really? Thank you, Wufei."

Wufei nodded and left the room heading down a flight of stairs. Suddenly his phone rang and he quickly answered it while continuing to his destination.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wufei, I hope everything is alright. Are you caught in traffic or something?"

Wufei slowed his pace. "…caught in traffic?"

"Well yeah," Quatre continued. "You usually are here before me when we meet for lunch and it's already fifteen after."

Wufei's grip on his phone tightened. He had totally forgotten he was supposed to have lunch with Quatre today. He was so caught up in work it had slipped his mind. He cleared his thought before answering. "Actually Quatre…I'm still at work."

"Oh really" Quatre's surprised voice was heard. "You mean you haven't even left yet."

"No, I was helping Sally with some files and time just got away from me I guess. I could leave right now though and-"

"No, that's okay. By the time you get here it would be time to leave anyway."

"Are you sure because I can still come."

"It's fine Wufei. You just go back to work and I'll talk to you later."

Wufei sighed. "Alright Quatre, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Quatre hung up the phone and sighed. He would be lying if he said that he was disappointed Wufei wasn't coming. But it was more of the fact that Wufei forgot about their 'date' then Wufei having to stay at work.

Quatre quickly scanned the menu in front of him, not really having much of an appetite anymore.

"Quatre?"

Quatre looked up at the voice that called his name and smiled. "Trowa, hey how are you doing today?"

Trowa smiled in return walking over to Quatre's booth. "I'm doing okay….Are you here by yourself or are you having a meeting or something?" Trowa asked confused as to why Quatre would be sitting by himself.

"No, I'm here by myself actually. I thought maybe I would grab a bite to eat." Quatre replied not mentioning the fact that his get together with Wufei was canceled. "Would you like to join me?"

Trowa nodded. "That would be nice." He replied as he slipped into the booth across from Quatre. "Actually I had a craving for cheesecake and decided to stop in here. I'm glad I did, since I happened to run into you."

The waiter came and Trowa ordered a slice of cheesecake while Quatre ordered a bowl of soup. When their order made its way to their table Trowa dug into his desert smiling contently.

"This is really good, you should taste some." Trowa scooped up a forkful and offered it to Quatre, who gladly took it.

"You're right that really is good, I'll have to keep that in mind for next time. So how is everything with the movie going?"

"Actually it's going great. We're going to L3 to do some filming."

"Really" Quatre perked up. "I'm going to L3 as well, when are you leaving?"

"Friday morning and we're probably going to be there the whole weekend, if not longer. And you?"

"I'm leaving Friday afternoon. I have a meeting to attend to on Saturday."

"Hey maybe if you have time you can stop by the set and see some production."

Quatre's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be great. I would definitely like to see what it is like to be on a set. You sure it would be okay?"

Trowa nodded. "Of course, just call me when you're not busy and we can work it out from there."

"Thanks Trowa that sounds great." Quatre looked down at his watch. "I should be heading back to the office." Quatre reached for his wallet and took out enough money to cover both their orders. "Thanks for having lunch with me. I'll see you this weekend." Quatre stood up and smiled before leaving the Café.

Trowa watched Quatre leave and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Quatre was still the kind, friendly, compassionate person he naturally was despite the pain and hurt he had caused him. Quatre truly was one of a kind.

* * *

"Took you longer than I thought Wufei." Sally commented as Wufei entered the room carrying the files she requested.

"I'm sorry I had some other business to take care of as well."

"It's fine. Hey do you want to go and get some lunch together and then we can come back and finish this up?"

Wufei sighed as he was reminded of the lunch date with Quatre he just missed, but no point in starving himself. "Sure that sounds fine. What do you have in mind?"

"Actually I'm feeling sushi right now."

Wufei nodded, he happened to have a taste for that as well. "There's a place right around the corner that has a good selection."

Sally smiled as she stood up collecting her things. "Great. Let's go then."

Wufei nodded and followed Sally out of the room. Despite the fact that his mind was on food at the moment, he knew he was going to have to apologize again to Quatre for his slip up.

* * *

_-The next day-_

"Whoa buddy what's with all the candy?" Duo asked as he bounced around in Quatre's office. His question was pertaining to the boxes of chocolate stacked on a corner of Quatre's desk.

"Those are from Wufei." Quatre answered without looking up from this task

"Well it's a little early for Valentine's Day so what did he do wrong?"

This time Quatre looked up. "Huh?"

"Well I mean he wouldn't be sending you gifts if he wasn't trying to make up for something right?"

Quatre blushed and mumbled. "Well something did happen."

"Alright so spill it." Duo said as he leaned against Quatre's desk.

Quatre placed the pen he was writing with down and looked at Duo. "Well we usually meet up sometimes during the week for lunch and apparently he forgot yesterday. Well I guess he didn't really **forget** but he said it slipped his mind since he was working and all."

"Yeah right." Duo said as he rolled his eyes. "Don't try to make excuses for him."

"Duo it wasn't that big of a deal. I can understand that time can get away from you." Quatre said defending Wufei.

"Okay that fine and all, but he's still in the doghouse right? I mean you're going to make him sleep on the couch and give him the silent treatment?"

"What? No of course not Duo." Protested Quatre, "You have the wildest ideas. First off we don't even live together so he can sleep in his own bed and second of all I said he already apologized so there is no reason for me to be angry."

Duo started twirling the end of his braid. "Hm, yeah I forgot you guys don't live together. Man I remember when Heero forgot it was our first month anniversary. I was so mad I kicked him out of the room and wouldn't talk to him the whole day." Duo started chuckling at the memory. "Yep even told him to fix his own dinner because I wasn't going to be his housewife anymore."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "I remember that as well, because Heero called me trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with you. Seriously who has a one month anniversary?"

"Hey it was a very special day in my book." Duo defended. "Besides the make-up sex afterward was great…..yeah really great…" Duo trailed off reminiscing.

Quatre went back to straightening his papers. "Yeah well if you told him it was a special day for you, I'm sure he would have made plans."

"Yeah." Duo replied absently still thinking about that night with Heero. "Hm, well I think I'm going to go back home."

"Huh?" Quatre looked up. "Why is that? I thought you were going to stay longer."

Duo grinned. "Yeah I would stay and bug you some more, but I have a nice piece of ass waiting at home for me, that I don't want to keep waiting."

Quatre laughed and nodded. "Alright I understand then. I'll see you later. Oh and here take some of these with you." Quatre handed Duo two boxes of the chocolate. "I can't eat them all."

"You sure." Quatre nodded and Duo smiled. "Alright then. Thanks buddy, I'll catch you later."

"Bye Duo."

Duo waved and left out of the office cradling the chocolate in his hands. Quatre was about to go back to work when his phone rang.

"Ah Wufei, just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Really now? Why is that?"

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Teased Quatre.

"What?" Wufei asked genuinely confused.

"I'm talking about all the chocolate you sent." Quatre answered.

"Oh." Wufei sighed as he finally realized what Quatre was talking about. "So you did get them….I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply anything negative. I just wanted to tell you again that I'm sorry for missing out on our lunch date yesterday."

"I know Wufei and I told you not to worry about it anymore." Despite the fact that he kept telling Wufei that, he kept apologizing.

"Yeah I know, but I still feel really awful. But the reason I called you is to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight, my treat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to spend some time with you before you leave tomorrow."

"That sounds great Wufei, what time?"

"How about I pick you up from work around 6:30?"

"Sure I'll make sure I'm ready by then."

"Alright see you then Quatre."

"Bye Wufei."

* * *

"Are you busy Wufei?" Sally asked standing at the open door of Wufei's office

"Not really, do you need something?"

Sally walked into the office smiling. "Well actually I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight. You know since lunch went so well yesterday."

Wufei raised his eyebrow, a little surprised at the offer, but he politely declined. "I'm sorry Sally, but I have already made plans for this evening."

"Oh…well that's okay, maybe another time then?"

"…Perhaps."

"Alright then I'll let you get back to work." Sally gave a little smile and walked out of the office.

Wufei shook his head. That was definitely a little weird. But he shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

Uh huh Wufei made a 'little' slip up, but it's okay because Quartet forgives him right? And Trowa talking with Quatre was pure and innocent, no harm done right? Ah the questions that roam through my head when I plan my writing. I do love writing this fic though.


	11. The Call

I'm so sorry guys. I really should have updated sooner. I don't even have a good excuse as to why either. Do you guys really want to know what I've been doing?….I've actually been reading other people's fanfics into the late hours of the night instead of working on my own. I'm sorry and I'll try to hold back temptation next time.

As always I want to thank **Mama, Markanovanlink, Vitanie Tora, ChilledFlame, **and** Arayelle Lynn **for reviewing little ficcy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

_Quatre's Home_

Quatre laughed as Wufei commented about how he was going to cut off Duo's braid for a stunt he pulled.

"And what did he do this time Wufei?" asked Quatre as he settled down next to Wufei on the couch.

Wufei was supposed to just drop off Quatre after dinner, but Quatre insisted that he come in a stay a little while since he was going to be gone all weekend. Wufei of course didn't protest.

"He left…inappropriate messages on my phone."

"…Inappropriate? How? What did he say?"

"He…he didn't even SAY anything all I heard was….moaning and…" Wufei shivered. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Quatre laughed. "You know he just does that to get you riled up Wufei."

"Yeah, well it works."

Quatre smiled. "That's exactly why he keeps doing it. Really Wufei you-"

_BRINNNNNNGGGG BRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG_

Quatre stopped as he heard his house phone go off, but ignored it to continue talking. "Anyway Wufei you should-"

"Wait a second," Wufei interrupted. "You're not going to answer that?"

_BRINNNNNNGGGG BRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG_

Quatre shook his head. "I really don't want to. It seems every time we try to get together something comes up."

"I think you should answer it, I mean not that many people know your house number right? So it's probably important."

_BRINNNNNNGGGG BRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG_

"Why are so against me not answering the phone?"

"I'm not," Wufei protested. "I just don't want you to miss something important."

Quatre sighed and dragged himself off the couch. "Alright I'll get it, if only to please you."

He went off towards the phone and Wufei silently got up and followed. While Quatre went to pick up the phone he made a detour stop into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"Hello?"

Before the vid phone could even finish loading an image he heard a loud voice through the speakers.

"It's about time someone picked up the phone. I've been getting the answering machine all day."

The screen finally loaded and Quatre was surprised to see who was on the other end.

"Catherine?"

Catherine shook back her red locks and looked at the screen pointedly. "Yes it's me and it's about time I finally got _someone _on the phone. I've been trying to call Trowa's cell for the last two weeks and he never picks up. I finally found your house number so I decided to give it a try. So can I talk to him?"

Quatre slowly sat in the chair in front of the phone while Wufei stood to the side with his glass of water. "Um…Trowa's not here, Catherine. " Quatre answered slowly.

Catherine was disappointed, but continued anyway. "Well when will he be in? I really need to talk to him."

Wufei raised his eyebrow at the comment, wondering why she assumed Trowa would be there, but remained silent while Quatre replied. "…Catherine….Trowa doesn't…live here anymore."

"WHAT!" Catherine yelled moving her face closer to the screen. "What do you mean he doesn't live there anyway more? What did you do to him? If you hurt him I swear I'll…Where is he?"

Quatre was beyond confused as to why Catherine was questioning him about Trowa's whereabouts. Surely Trowa had told her that they had broken up. "Catherine listen, Trowa and I aren't….together anymore so I don't know exactly where he is right now."

"What do you mean you're not together anymore? When did this happen?"

"A couple of months ago."

Catherine's anger seemed to increase. "A couple of months ago and I'm just finding out about it now!" She ran a hand across her face to calm herself, but her words were still harsh and demanding. "What exactly happened to cause this 'break-up'? Did you do something to piss him off? Or maybe you decided you were too good for him and dumped him?"

Wufei wasn't only surprised about the fact that Trowa didn't tell Catherine that he wasn't dating Quatre anymore but shocked at the cold tone Catherine was using with Quatre. He was going to intervene, but Quatre held up a hand to stop him so he stayed put.

"Well? What happened Quatre?" Demanded Catherine, tired of waiting for an answer.

Quatre looked down not wanting to meet the fury in Catherine's eyes. "I rather not say. If you want to know what happened you should talk to Trowa."

"That's what I've been trying to do and apparently I can't get a hold of him." She growled. "Do you know how I can contact him?"

"Well I have his new address if you-"

"That's fine. Give it to me."

Quatre silently looked through a pile next to the phone and rattled off an address after finding a letter in the stack.

"Thank you Quatre. Goodnight." And with those final words Catherine closed the connection.

Quatre sighed and laid his head on the table. "That went extremely well." Quatre mumbled sarcastically.

Wufei placed his empty glass on the counter and walked behind Quatre, placing gentle hands on his shoulders, giving them a little squeeze.

"I admit that was certainly an…interesting conversation."

Quatre lifted himself out the chair wanting nothing better to do than climb back on the couch with Wufei. "Well it's no surprise really. She never liked me in the first place. It only makes sense that she snaps at me now when she knows Trowa and I aren't together anymore."

Wufei followed Quatre back to the couch. "What do you mean she never liked you? I didn't think you guys had a problem."

Quatre shrugged lightly. "Yeah well since the whole Zero incident she thought all I was trying to do was take Trowa away from her and cause him pain. So despite the fact that Trowa always tried to smooth things over between her and me, I never really got on her good side."

"So why didn't you tell her what really happened between you and Trowa."

"She probably wouldn't believe me. I'll leave it up to Trowa to tell her the truth or not. Even though I'm still surprised he hasn't told her anything yet."

Wufei sat down softly on the couch. "I'm sorry Quatre."

"Whatever for Wufei? You didn't do anything?"

"I pressured you into answering the phone."

Quatre smiled and relaxed a little. "Hey don't worry about it. It was bound to happen sooner or later and I'm glad it happened now because I have my Wu-Bear to make it all better."

Wufei reddened at the name Quatre called him. At of all the things he had nicknamed him that was one of the ones he hated the most. It made him seem…unmanly.

"Quatre you know I dislike that nickname with a passion."

Quatre's smile grew even bigger. "I know." He sat up rubbed his nose lightly against Wufei's. "Now are you going to make it all better or do I have to come up with some more insanely cute names to call you?"

Wufei grabbed Quatre around the waist and pushed him down on the couch. "You wouldn't."

Quatre smirked. "Try me."

"If people only know how manipulative you are." Wufei growled.

"They wouldn't know how to handle me." He raised his arms and locked them around Wufei's neck bringing him closer. "So are you going to give me what I want?" He whispered huskily.

"You win this time." Wufei gave in as he attached his mouth to the awaiting lips of the blonde beneath him.

* * *

_Preventer's Office_

Sally walked into her office, glad that her shift was almost over. Despite the fact that Wufei had left a couple of hours earlier, she was still trying to finish up a few things. However as soon as she entered her office she was immediately questioned by her three friends from the medical section.

"So where is he?"

"Has he asked you out yet?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

Sally eyes widened at the questions before calmly stepping behind her desk.

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about."

"Oh please," Mindy commented leaning against the desk with her arms crossed. "We know you got teamed up with Wufei."

"And?"

"And? Come on Sally give us the juicy details. You guys are going out right?" Stacy said bouncing lightly with excitement about getting some interesting information from her friend.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you guys are ridiculous. Nothing is going on between me and Wufei. We are co-workers nothing else."

Michelle raised her eyebrows. "You're telling me you've been spending 'quality' time with Wufei and **nothing **has happened.

Sally ran a hand over her face tired of her friends trying to make something out of nothing. "There is nothing going on between us."

"Listen Sal, despite the fact that we are going to be disappointed you got to him first, we will still be happy for you. I mean he's intelligent, attractive, strong, good-looking, determined, handsome, dedicated...and did I mention sexy?" Stacy giggled while nearly drooling over the image of Wufei.

Michelle draped her arm over Stacy. "You got that right. I know I would love to snuggle up with him and those wonderful biceps."

"Oh yes, me too." Stacy replied almost fainting from the image.

Sally looked at the three ladies in her office and shook her head. "You guys are sick you know that?"

Mindy shrugged. "You have to admit Wufei is very….pleasing to the eyes. And he has such a strong commanding aura about him. It's very sexy.

"Well if you three would excuse me I still have some work to do."

"But-"

"No Sally is right. Come on lets go so she can get back to work." Mindy said beginning to usher Michelle and Stacy from the room. "Come on girls lets go."

Stacy looked reluctant and Michelle was about to protest, but they both changed their minds and allowed themselves to be ushered out.

"I'm sure Sal will tell us when she feels ready." Mindy gave a wink to Sally before closing the door to her office.

Sally shook her head. Sure Wufei was smart, strong-willed, and even handsome, but that didn't mean she had feelings for him. Right?

She sighed and tried to get back to work.

* * *

_Back at Quatre's Home_

"Say it. Say it Quatre or I won't stop." Taunted Wufei as he continued to tickle Quatre's sides.

"Okay! Okay! I give Wufei." Quatre gasped out as he squirmed underneath Wufei.

"That's what I thought." Wufei smirked leaning down to brush his lips against Quatre's. "I win this time."

"That's because you cheated." Quatre huffed.

"There were no rules, therefore I didn't cheat." Wufei commented lightly pulling back to right himself on the couch.

Quatre watched Wufei and slowly got up himself. His playful expression suddenly turning serious.

"Wufei there is something I think I should tell you."

Wufei raised his eyebrows. There was a hand of possible things that Quatre could want to tell him. Maybe that he wasn't want Quatre needed right now. Or maybe that he was hitting Trowa on the side. Hell Quatre could even throw him for a loop and propose to him. Even though more possibilities ran through his mind he couldn't narrow it down or find one he really liked.

Despite the fear he was feeling he reached out and placed his hand on Quatre's cheek. "Tell me Quatre."

Quatre leaned into the touch briefly before pulling back. "I…." Quatre looked down in his lap as he wrung his hands. "Wufei I really, really enjoy everything we do together and I am grateful for the little things you do for me. And…" He looked up into Wufei's dark eyes. "I just want you to know that even though we haven't been together that long I…" He swallowed hard. "I love you Wufei."

Wufei's eyes widened its not like he didn't love Quatre back it was just he found it interesting that Quatre was nervous to tell him. Hell he knew he had fallen in love with Quatre, he just didn't want to scare the blond off with his confession too soon. Especially since he had a suspicious Quatre still loved Trowa.

Quatre looked away. "I'm sorry if this seems sudden or you're not quite sure yet, but I felt you should know how I feel and-" Wufei's finger across his lips silenced him.

Wufei once again placed his hand on Quatre's cheek. "You don't have to apologize Quatre." He gave a soft small. "Because I love you too."

Despite the fact that Wufei was new to the whole relationship thing when he was around Quatre is was just natural for him to do and act in ways he never thought he would before. Smiles, kisses, hugs, gentle words of encouragement, he had assessed how these things seemed second nature to him and he realized that for Quatre he would do anything.

"You don't have to say it just to make me happy Wufei." Quatre frowned. "If you don't mean it, don't say it."

Wufei pulled Quatre closer to him. "Of course I mean it Quatre. I know sometimes it may seem I'm unsure in some of the things I do, but it's only because I'm new at theses kinds of things and the feeling you provoke in me. But I do now I love you Quatre." He brought his lips down upon Quatre's pouring everything he felt into the kiss.

When he pulled back he saw Quatre's flushed face and chuckled. "You know Quatre I don't understand how you can go to those conferences and talk like you own the world knowing thousands are watching, yet just now you were a pile of nerves."

"Because I was. This was a personal issue and I didn't know how you would take it." Quatre sighed and stroked a stray strand of hair back from Wufei's face. "You know the first time I told Trowa that, he didn't answer right away. I guess I didn't want the same thing to happen again."

"I'm not Trowa." Wufei replied grasping Quatre's hand and placing a light kiss on his palm.

Quatre gave a soft smile. "I know. I'm sorry I don't mean to compare you to him."

"You don't have to apologize." Wufei said shaking his head. "I just want you to know that's its just me and you now."

Quatre's smile grew. "I know and I love it that way."

"Me too."

* * *

Ah look at that pure unfiltered fluff. I don't know how that got in there. Seriously it must have just slipped past my security. Where the hell are they anyway? Damn I knew I should have given them a raise.

Well sorry if I made Cathy seem a little….bitchy. But she's very protective of Trowa so it's kind of understandable. Which brings up the question as to why Trowa hasn't told his dear older sister?

But on a brighter note Quatre and Wufei finally said the 'L' word. Which Wufei has just been itching to do. Alright another step down, now its time for the hot and passionate sex….uhhhh I mean a hot and passionate conversation, that's what I meant. clears throat Anyway that it for my drabble and I'm sure you guys have thoughts and I'll be more than happy to read them. Until next chapter.


	12. A Harmless Kiss

Thank you **Pomona, Mama, Markanovanlink, Vitanie Tora, Axcushate, ChilledFlame, snowdragonct, Amber Dreams and lonnagriffin **for reviewing.

**ChilledFlame** gave me a nice little nudge after I reviewed her story so I figured I should get my butt in gear.

* * *

Sally leaned over Wufei's shoulder pointing at a particular discrepancy in one of the reports. "See how this part doesn't match the one on the other sheet? It doesn't seem like too much, but a little mistake can cause problems later on."

Wufei nodded stiffly not liking how Sally was invading his personal space. He scooted to the left in his chair in hopes of putting some space between them, but she seemed to follow him.

"Wow Wufei you smell really nice. What are you wearing?"

"Um I…" Wufei tried to scoot away once again.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Quatre questioned lightly, leaning against the doorway of the open door of the office

Wufei immediately pushed himself out of the chair, trying to hide the flush of his face. "Um no we were just discussing some things. What uh…brings you here Quatre? Shouldn't you be leaving for you flight?"

Quatre shrugged lightly, the bag in his hand rustling slightly. "I have a little time before I leave and I thought I would stop by and talk to you. That is.…if you're not too busy." He finished, looking at Sally.

"No! Uh I mean no, its okay." Wufei turned around to look at Sally, "I'll be right back okay."

"Sure." she replied looking confused at Wufei's outburst. "I'll just wait here."

Wufei nodded and ushered Quatre down the hall. It wasn't until Wufei pulled him into an empty briefing room that he let go of the hold on Quatre's wrist.

"Wufei you didn't have to take me all the way over here, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, but now since we're here I can do this." Wufei proceeded to pin Quatre against the wall and placed his lips on Quatre's, who just tightened his grip on the bag in his hands and gave in to the onslaught as he lifted his mouth up for more. When Wufei pulled back they were both breathing hard.

"So what did you want to talk about Quatre?" Questioned Wufei as he ran his hand through Quatre's hair.

Quatre looked up dazed. "Huh?"

Wufei chuckled and stepped back. "You came here for a reason right?"

Quatre shook his head. "Oh yeah right." Quatre dug in the bag in his hand. "I brought something for you. Here you go."

Quatre handed over an item wrapped in tissue paper and Wufei slowly accepted it.

"You didn't have to get me anything Quatre."

"I know, but I saw it and I thought of you." Quatre smiled. "Go ahead and look at it."

Wufei carefully unwrapped the paper from his gift and his eyes widened in surprise as he was greeted with the image of a large red dragon with his talons wrapped around an onyx jewel and it was all incased inside a sparkly globe. Wufei thought it was gorgeous, but couldn't understand why Quatre gave it to him.

"I can't accept this Quatre."

"Oh come on Wufei of course you can accept it."

"But…why did you get it for me?"

Quatre pecked Wufei on the cheek. "Just because I thought you might like it. Besides you can use it for a paperweight on your desk or something. Your office is so bare it needs a little more spice."

Wufei stroked the glass softly and looked up at Quatre. "Thank you Quatre. This was really kind of you. I really like it."

Quatre's smile lit up the whole room. "Well I'm glad you like it." He proceeded to run a hand through his hair. "Well I should be going I don't want to miss my flight." He straightened his coat. "Do I look presentable or does it look like I just got ravished by my boyfriend in a deserted room?"

Wufei ran his fingertips across Quatre's cheek. "You look fine."

Quatre gave a soft smile. "I'll miss you Wufei."

Wufei chuckled again. "It's just a couple of days." He looked down into Quatre's shining eyes. "But I'll miss you as well."

Quatre's smile got wider. "So I'll see you when I get back." Wufei nodded in response and claimed Quatre's lips in a brief kiss before heading towards the door cradling the dragon in his hands.

"Come on, you don't want to be late."

Quatre nodded in agreement and walked towards the door Wufei opened. He took a step out, but then turned around and looked at Wufei smiling again.

"I love you Wufei."

Wufei's heart fluttered in his chest. "I love you to Quatre." Despite the fact that he was still new to saying those words they still flowed from his lips with sincerity. He watched Quatre walk back the way they came and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Quatre smile was infection and the warmth of his words spread throughout his body he just hopped that his time with Quatre didn't end.

* * *

_-L3 Colony-_

Quatre walked down the path slowly with his bodyguard Jared right beside him. They were following the instructions Trowa had given to get to the location of the filming. Quatre looked up and saw the large yellow trailer and turned left. He was sure that was where he was supposed to be, but he didn't see Trowa anywhere.

"Excuse me sir this is a restricted area. Unless you have clearance you can not pass through here."

Jared took a step to stand in front of Quatre but he gave a little flick of his wrist and Jared stood down. Quatre removed his sunglasses and his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled. "I'm sorry but I am supposed to be meeting Mr. Trowa Barton here. He told me to come."

"I'm sorry, but I was not told that so I can not let you through."

"I'm sure we can-"

"Hey Quatre there you are." Trowa jogged up to the three men. "I've been looking for you. I expected you earlier."

"Yeah sorry about that the meeting lasted longer than I anticipated."

"I am sorry I didn't know these were guest of yours Mr. Barton."

"It's fine Mitch." Trowa turned his attention back to Quatre. "So shall we?"

Quatre smiled. "Yes please."

Jared took steps to follow him but he waved him off. "I'm fine Jared. You don't have to follow me around."

Jared frowned. "But sir my job is to protect you and-"

"I know that, but I can handle myself for now. There is no threat here and I just want to relax for awhile alight? I'll call you when I'm ready to leave."

Jared looked reluctant to go, but Trowa spoke up.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

Jared looked them two over once more before nodding and walking the opposite way. It was always so hard to keep a watch of Winner heir because he always insisted he could take care of himself and didn't need to be constantly watched over. He had to admit though nothing had yet to happen to him while we was out, which is the only reason he let Quatre out of his sight….well that and Mr. Winner signed his paycheck.

* * *

"He is hesitant to let you go off alone." Trowa commented lightly as he led Quatre to the makeup trailers.

"Yeah well he's fairly new to his job."

Trowa chuckled. "That because you scare away the other body guards you have."

"I do not scare away my staff." Quatre huffed. "They just have a hard time keeping up."

"That's only because you go off on your own without telling anyone where you are going."

"I just don't like being followed and watched over all the time Trowa and you know that."

"Yes, but you are very special Quatre. You hold a lot of power and influence and your actions provide a better life for thousands if not millions of people…If something were to happen to you I would….many would be devastated."

Quatre sighed. "I know that, but sometimes I just want to go out and be a…a…"

"Normal person?" Trowa supplied.

"…Yeah."

"Well come on, that's why I invited you here. To let loose a little." Trowa placed his arm around Quatre's shoulders. "You work too hard."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true. Now let's go in here, Katie should be getting ready to do the next scene." Quatre nodded and followed Trowa into the trailer.

* * *

Quatre smiled as he sat down in the leather chair. "I knew you could do a lot with make-up, but I didn't think it could make someone look like **that**."

Trowa shrugged. "Yeah it's pretty amazing." He took a sip from his water. "So Quatre how about you stay another day here with me."

Quatre looked up startled. "Huh?"

"You can stay another day here on L3 and we can go back together Monday morning. You know just to give you another day to see what goes on around here and another day for you to relax."

Quatre turned the bottle of water around in his hands. "I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble if I stayed another day. I'll just have to call and make a few arrangements."

Trowa smiled. "That's great it will be really nice to spend some more time with you."

Quatre nodded slowly. "Yeah there is something that I have wanted to talk to you about."

"Of course Quatre, whatever you want."

Quatre looked up and spoke slowly. "I talked to Catherine the other day…She wanted to know where you were."

"Oh God Quatre I'm really sorry about that."" Trowa ran a hand through his bands. "So you gave her the address." It was more of a statement then a question, but Quatre answered anyway.

"Yeah, she said you were avoiding her calls and that she really wanted to talk to you."

Trowa nodded, but remained silent. He knew Quatre was going to continue.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell her about us."

Trowa sighed he was hoping this question wasn't going to come up, but now that it had he had no choice but to answer.

"I didn't know how she was going to react."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Yeah right like you didn't know she would make a fuss and place the blame on me."

"Quatre I was going to tell her, I….was just waiting for the right time."

"And what exactly were you going to tell her Trowa? Were you going to tell her what she wanted to hear and say I was wrong for you or were you going to tell her how you were going behind my back to mess around with someone else?"

"Quatre come on I…I didn't know what to tell her okay, so I decided to wait until I knew how to break it to her."

"Well either way I still received her 'big sister' speech."

"What did she say exactly?"

Quatre shrugged. "You know the 'if you hurt Trowa you won't live long enough to regret it.'"

"Shit I'm sorry Quatre I should have said something sooner."

Quatre shrugged off the apology. "Its fine I just found it strange that you didn't say anything to her is all. I know how close you two are and how she keeps tabs on you." Quatre stood up. "I should leave now, its getting late."

"Quatre I'm sorry, really I am. About Sherry….about Catherine….about a lot of things."

"I know you are Trowa and I'm sorry as well." Quatre gave a sad smile. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Trowa sighed and laid his head back on the couch as he watched Quatre walk out the trailer door. /Dammit even though we aren't together I still seem to find ways to hurt him. I just really want to make it up to him, but I'm not sure how. /

* * *

Quatre adjusted his sunglasses as he stepped outside of the airport with Trowa by his side.

"Thanks for coming out with me this weekend Quatre, I really appreciate it. I actually didn't think you were going to stay after our little talk on Saturday, but I'm glad you did."

Quatre nodded. "I'm glad I did too, I really had a good time." Quatre gave a teasing smile. "Especially since now I can say I know a movie producer."

"I'm the lucky one considering you are The Quatre Winner, Billionaire Tycoon."

Quatre took off his sunglasses and smiled. "Yeah well you knew me before you found out about all that."

"And you knew you before my producing days so I'll say we're even." Trowa countered. "Hey why don't we get some coffee across the street while we wait for your driver to come?"

Quatre shrugged lightly. "I don't know Trowa, he shouldn't be long I'll just go back inside and wait for him to come and you can go ahead and head home. I'll be alight." Quatre took a step to go back inside, but Trowa grabbed onto his arm and gave a quick tug so Quatre ended up in his arms.

Quatre looked up at Trowa and didn't know what to say. Here he was in Trowa's strong, firm, warm arms, a place he used to love being in. Yet he didn't desire to be in this position anymore right? He was done with Trowa and over their relationship. So why was he finding it so hard to break away from this embrace and why was his head tilting upwards? Suddenly Trowa lowered his head and his lips met with Quatre's in a soft embrace.

* * *

Wufei grumbled as he stepped outside of the craftsman store. He was hoping to find a gift that would show his appreciation for the present Quatre gave to him, but couldn't' find anything that he thought suited him. He adjusted his jacket as he froze at the image presented across the street in front of him…..It couldn't be….not Quatre and Trowa…together….kissing. Yet there was no mistaking that baby blonde hair and the expensively tailored suit that he wore to meetings.

Wufei turned his head harshly away from the scene and headed towards his car. This couldn't be happening. Quatre wouldn't do that would he? They had just talked a couple of hours ago and Quatre said he would come over to Wufei's that evening. Had Quatre lied to him when he told him that he loved him? Was the L3 meeting just a ploy to actually hook up with Trowa instead?

Wufei felt sluggish as he started up his car. He sighed as he tried to clear his mind to the task of driving back home instead of the appalling image of Quatre and Trowa lip locked. Wufei was starting to regret ever revealing his feelings to Quatre in the first place, because if he didn't, he wouldn't be feeling this searing pain in his heart.

* * *

I figured I would leave it right there, but I know no one is mad because everyone loves little old me, right?

Duo: Ummmm BigSis

BigSister: Yes Duo

Duo: You're in that imaginary fantasy world again.

BigSister: Oh really?…sorry about that…Wait so you mean they don't love me?

Duo: Hey look Orlando Bloom with his shirt off.

BigSister: What! Where? Uh sorry people I gotta go catch a hottie. Later

Duo: Yeah ADD is a killer, but seriously BigSis loves all her readers and reviewers.


	13. Confrontation Inevitable

Ah I hurt poor little Wuffers in the last chapter. Will this chapter make up for that? Well you'll just have to read and find out. Hope ya enjoy.

Tons of thanks goes out to my reviewers **snowdragonct, Amber Dreams, Pomona, Mama, Ichia, Slate Gray, Vitanie Tora, ChilledFlame, and Arayelle Lynn.**

An extra special thank you goes to **ChilledFlame** for helping me decide how I wanted to set up this chapter. You're a big help. Thank you again. I know it must have been a hassle considering you don't like PM's.

* * *

Quatre leaned closer. The lips on his were needy….forceful….and…..not Wufei's. Quatre's eyes snapped open and he quickly pushed away from Trowa, who tried to bring him closer again, but Quatre remained out of reach.

"No, Trowa we shouldn't be doing this."

"Come on Quatre we could-"

"No, Trowa we can't…I can't. I'm sorry I have to go." Quatre turned around and took off down the street.

"Quatre, no wait!" He extended his hand, but Quatre was already gone. He swore loudly causing two ladies coming out of the airport to look at him strangely. He ran a hand over his face. He thought he was on the right track on winning Quatre back, but apparently he had fucked things up again.

* * *

Wufei stood in the middle of his living room trying to figure out what to do to keep his mind off of the fact that Quatre kissed Trowa. He had already tried meditating, but that proved futile as he couldn't clear his mind enough to really focus. He thought of cooking, but he really wasn't hungry, but at this point he didn't care and went into the kitchen to keep himself occupied.

* * *

Quatre ran down the street and didn't stop until he was out of breath. He quickly slipped into a foyer of a restaurant and dialed up his driver to tell him the location of the pickup had changed. He went home, changed, and snacked on an apple before finally decided he had should go see Wufei.

He didn't know if he wanted to tell him of the events that happened that day. If he didn't tell Wufei he could keep it a secret and discuss it with Trowa later to settle everything. Yet if he didn't tell Wufei, he would feel guilty and even worst blurt out his mistake at the worst possible time…but still he wasn't quite sure how to break it Wufei, maybe he would be better off waiting.

* * *

Quatre knocked on the door and promptly waited for Wufei to open the door. When it didn't seem like he was coming, he knocked again. He knew Wufei was there, due to the lights on inside.

Wufei looked out the peephole. Damn it was Quatre. Maybe if he didn't answer the door then Quatre would leave….Another knock sounded on the door….guess not.

Quatre was about to knock again when the door was suddenly yanked open. Wufei gave a gruff "come in" and stepped aside to let his guest come in.

Once the door was closed and locked Quatre went to give Wufei a long awaited hug and kiss. Wufei returned the gesture silently and headed towards the kitchen.

Quatre frowned as he followed Wufei. "Are you okay Wufei, you seem a little….haggard." Quatre was referred to the bits of hair sticking out from his usual ponytail and his rumbled attire.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, then realized his outburst and sighed. "Look I'm sorry Quatre it's just been a tough day." He pulled his hair band out and raked his hand through it to try to tame it.

"I thought that you didn't work today?" Questioned Quatre as he walked up to hug Wufei from behind.

Wufei stiffened in the embrace. "Yeah well I still had some things to do outside of the office."

Quatre released his grip on Wufei and stepped back. "Oh well, are you okay? Maybe you should sit down and rest."

Wufei turned around. "No I'm fine lets just eat and talk some more."

"If that's what you want Wufei." Quatre went to the table as Wufei brought out two plates.

They ate the meal in silence until Wufei finally found his voice and spoke up. "So you said you went to L3 this weekend right? How did it go? What did you talk about?"

Quatre took a sip of water before replying. "Well mostly about many of the older colonies in space and whether to demolish them or take the time and money to refurnish them. Since my company owns some of those colonies it was important that I attended the meeting."

Wufei nodded. "So….nothing else happened?"

"No, the meeting went fairly well. No yelling or arguing."

"You're sure nothing else happened?"

Quatre frowned. Was Wufei trying to imply something else HAD happened will he was in L3. Nothing had happened there but the meeting and Trowa….Trowa. Wufei couldn't possibly be referring to Trowa could he? Could he know? No, of course not. Quatre shook his head. "No….Why did you want something to happen?"

Wufei shook his head and looked away. "No….no just wondering." He suddenly looked back at Quatre. "Look I'm tired and had a long day. I just want to lie down and try to catch some rest."

Quatre opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded. "Alright if that's what you want Wufei." He stood up and started clearing away the dishes. Wufei stood up and helped wordlessly, then escorted Quatre to the door.

Quatre looked up with a hopeful smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Wufei gave a shrug in return, which caused Quatre to frown again, but he nodded and left anyway.

* * *

Quatre stared at the ceiling as he lied on his bed. He had been trying to go to sleep for the past hour, but he kept tossing and turning. Two people kept running through his mind. First it was Trowa and all the wonderful times they spent together, then the events that lead to their eventual breakup, and then right up to the point of their kiss earlier that day. It was nice yes, but it just wasn't the same as it had been. Why did Trowa do it in the first place? Did he just want to deter him away from Wufei or did he want another chance?

Then his thoughts turned towards Wufei and how at first he was a cherished friend and how that friendship grew into something more….So much more. Then he thought of how Wufei acted that night and felt a shiver run up his spine. Cold, detached, maybe a hint of sadness. Wufei couldn't have known what happened and if he did know what he would have said something right? What if Wufei was waiting for him to confess instead?

It was all just too confusing and Quatre curled up on his side and clutched the blankets closer to his form and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Wufei sighed as he repositioned his body on the bed to reach a more comfortable spot. He wanted to go to sleep. Hell, he knew he needed to go to sleep with the early day he had ahead of him, but he kept seeing images of Quatre and Trowa kissing. Then he thought back to the times when he saw how happy Quatre was with Trowa during the early time of their relationship. What if that's what Quatre wanted back? What if Quatre planned to dump him and go back with Trowa?

Wufei's heart clenched at the thought. He was strong in all aspects and he knew that, but he never felt this way before. Could he pull through if Quatre decided to leave him? He didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

* * *

Even though Wufei wanted to put the past behind him and forget what he saw, every time he heard Quatre's voice on the phone or Quatre came to see him at work, the event would come rushing back to him full force and he would fornicate some excuse as to why he couldn't spend time with Quatre.

"Wufei can we talk?"

"Not now Quatre, Sally and I have a lot of work to do."

"But it won't take that long and I-"

"No Quatre. I'm working. Leave."

Quatre frowned and Wufei watched him slowly turn and leave the room

Wufei ran a hand over his face and mumbled to himself. "I really don't want to hurt you Quatre, but I can't deal with this at the moment."

Sally looked up from her report. "So what's up with you? You could have taken some time to go talk to him, you did the other day. "A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "You know what you've been actually pretty grumpy this week, more than usual. What's going on?"

"Its nothing that concerns you Sally, lets just get back to work."

Sally shrugged and turned back to her reading, but commented lightly. "Well you two seem like good friends, it would be such a waste if your friendship ended sourly."

"Yeah…friendship." Was that all he was going to be to Quatre, a friend? He shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

"Mr. Winner there is a call for you on line 3."

_-Click-_

"Quatre Winner here."

"Quatre, thank god I finally got through."

"Look Trowa I'm really busy now and-"

"Quatre please I just want to talk about the other day I-"

"I know Trowa, but now is not a good time. We'll have to discuss this later. Goodbye."

Trowa held his phone tightly in his hand. "Dammit, he keeps on avoiding me. What the hell do I have to do to get him to talk to me?"

"Who were you talking on the phone with Trowa? And why are you up so early you don't have to get ready for work for two more hours. Come back to bed will you?"

"Yeah I'm coming Sherry."

* * *

It had been a week of Quatre avoiding Trowa and Wufei avoiding Quatre. Though it seemed to work out for the most part, a confrontation was inevitable.

Quatre knocked on the door again, tapping his foot on the cement sidewalk. He was there to talk to Wufei and one way or another it was going to happen.

Wufei grumbled as he headed to the door. He looked out the peephole and immediately stepped back. It was Quatre and he didn't really feel like having a conversation with him at the moment. Maybe if he didn't answer he would go away.

More pounding on the door. "Wufei I know you're in there. Open up. Please, I just want to talk to you."

Wufei sighted as he opened the door, so much for wishful thinking. "What do you need Quatre?"

"Can I come in?"

"I'm busy Quatre."

"You've been busy this whole week. I've seen you maybe 5 minutes tops. Please Wufei."

Wufei made the mistake of looking at Quatre's face and he grudgingly gave in. "Fine." He stepped aside and allowed Quatre to enter. He closed the door and brushed past Quatre heading to the kitchen, but Quatre grabbed his arm.

"Don't walk away from me Wufei, we need to talk."

Wufei turned around a blank expression on his face. "And what exactly did you want to talk about? "

"You…Me…Us. You're mad and I know it. The thing is I don't know why."

Wufei snatched his arm out of Quatre's grasp and the blank expression on his face quickly changed to one of anger. "Why do you care?"

Quatre was shocked at Wufei's words. "What do you mean why do I care? You're my boyfriend of course I care what's bothering you. You've been like this ever since I got back from L3."

Wufei had repressed it for too long and now there was just a floodgate of anger directed at the blonde. "You know what my problem is? My problem isy ou're a little, manipulative, blonde, rich, brat, Quatre."

Quatre stepped back, shock evident on his face. "Why would you say something like that Wufei I-"

Wufei held up his hand. "Because that's what you are Quatre. Did you think I wouldn't find out about you and Trowa? Did you think you could hide it forever and keep me under your thumb?"

"Me and Trowa?" Realization suddenly dawned on him. "Oh no, you saw us on Monday."

Wufei crossed his arms, glaring. "Yes, I saw you two on Monday. How long have you been getting with Trowa behind my back Quatre? Have you been with him the whole time you've been with me?"

Quatre took a step forward. "Of course not Wufei. Let me explain. What you saw was an accident."

Wufei snorted. "It was an accident that I saw you wrapped in his arms kissing him? I don't believe that Quatre." He turned his heard away not wanting to look at the blond in front of him anymore.

"Listen Wufei I know it looked bad, but it wasn't. It was an accident and it will never EVER happen again. I promise."

"And I'm supposed to trust you now?"

"You haven't trusted me since the very beginning of this relationship Wufei." Quatre retorted all the anger and stress of the situation finally catching up with him.

"Yeah and now you see why. Apparently you can't be trusted with Trowa."

Quatre countered. "Oh and you can with Sally?"

Wufei's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Are you trying to insinuate something is happening between me and Sally?"

"Why not? Every time I've tried to speak with you this past week, you've always busy with work and Sally didn't seem too far behind."

"So you're saying I'm shacking up with Sally just to get you back? That's preposterous and you know it Quatre. You know me, I wouldn't do that."

"And you know me Wufei. I wouldn't hurt you by sleeping with Trowa behind your back. You were there when he did that to me. You know how much that hurt me. And I would never want to cause you the same kind of pain.

Wufei shook his head, finding it hard to believe the words spoken from Quatre. "Yeah? So tell me why didn't you tell me before this huh?"

"Because I knew how you would react. You've always disapproved of me having any contact with Trowa since we've been together. I was going to tell you Wufei, really. Please believe me when I say the kiss didn't mean anything to me."

"Yeah you just looked like you were enjoying yourself." Wufei paused and then spoke softly. "So was it all a lie Quatre? Were you lying to me when you said you loved me? Was it all just a ploy to keep me here with you so you could have both myself and Trowa?"

Quatre froze. Did Wufei really think of him like that? He didn't think Wufei would be this upset over something as trivial as this, but then again it wasn't something trivial. It was serious. He slipped up and was caught with Trowa, even though it was just a kiss, it was a betrayal to Wufei.

"Oh Wufei that's not it at all." He steeped closer to Wufei and lightly touched his arm, but Wufei jerked it away, putting more distance between himself and Quatre.

Quatre's heart tightened as he realized that is was all his fault that Wufei didn't want to be near him, let alone touched by him. "Please Wufei, believe me. Every time I told you 'I loved you' I meant it. I STILL mean it. I'm…I'm sorry that I let something like that happen. I didn't mean to hurt you Wufei never. I guess I just…." He stepped back away from Wufei. "I guess I just didn't realized I still harbored some feelings for Trowa." He looked up into Wufei's eyes and saw anger, sadness, despair, and hardness, but he continued.

"But I know that chapter in my life is closed. I want you Wufei, only you." Wufei remained silent and Quatre grew scared. "Please Wufei say something. Say anything."

Wufei turned his head away, arms crossed. "I'm sorry Quatre, but I don't know what to think of you anymore."

"If I could turn back time I would Wufei."

"But you can't, can you Quatre? " He took a deep breath and words spilled out of his mouth before he knew what he was going to say. "I think its time for you to leave Quatre." His voice was soft yet commanding.

Quatre bit his lip to keep the tears from spilling from his eyes. He took a breath before replying. "Look I'm sorry Wufei and I would get on my knees and beg if I thought it would make any difference to you. I do love you Wufei. What happened with Trowa and I the other day was a mistake, a stupid mistake, but I see the damage is already done."

Quatre turned around and started heading towards the door. He knew there was nothing else he could say. Yeah he fucked up and he couldn't turn back time, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to just suck it up and live with his mistake. He had hurt Wufei which was something he never wanted to do. He didn't deserve to be in his presence anymore.

Quatre reached the door and pulled it open.

* * *

Oops did I really stop this chapter with Quatre leaving? Damn I'm evil.


	14. What Now?

I'm so terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hit a momentary stump and it took me a while to get through it. I worked on it then had to stop for some months and then worked on it some more before stopping for another period of time, but I think I found my grove again.

I apologize again for those who have been reading diligently and been patiently waiting for more of this story.

* * *

The door suddenly slammed shut and a sturdy arm wrapped around Quatre's waist.

Wufei laid his head on top of Quatre's and spoke in a desperate whisper. "Please, Quatre don't go."

"I thought….you wanted me to go?" Quatre replied in a broken whisper.

Wufei's hold tightened. "No. Not until we settle this the right way…Please, Quatre I don't want it to end like this. Please stay. We could both use some time to cool down and talk about this properly. What do you say?"

Quatre nodded his head slowly. "If that's what you want Wufei."

Wufei released his hold on Quatre and backed away. Quatre took a moment to compose himself before he turned around to face Wufei again and even though Quatre avoided making eye contact with him, Wufei could still see the unshed tears in his eyes.

Wufei silently directed Quatre into the living room to sit on the couch while he went into the kitchen to get some water for the both of them. He knew this next conversation with Quatre was going to be one of the hardest in his entire life.

* * *

Quatre sat on the couch with his hands folded in his lap. What was he going to say to Wufei that he didn't' already say?

Wufei sat down next to Quatre silently, handing him a full water bottle. Quatre took it nodding his thanks and took a long swig.

"Wufei I don't know what to tell you, expect that I'm sorry and that I can promise you that it will never happen again."

Wufei nodded slowly. To tell the truth he didn't know what he wanted Quatre to say either.

"So you were telling the truth when you told me you went to the conference on L3?"

"Yes."

"That's all it was?"

Quatre fidgeted a little. "Not exactly. Trowa asked me to stay another day to come see some of the filming of his movie take place. That's why I was there another day. And then when we left the airport….I don't know things just got out of hand and we kissed. But that's it nothing else happen .As soon as I realized what was going on I stopped it. I know that doesn't make up for what I did Wufei, but you have to believe me that it was a one time thing."

Wufei took Quatre's shaking hand into his and looked him right in the eye. "I do believe you."

"What? You do?"

"Yes, but this just further justifies that you and Trowa still have unfinished business with each other."

"What? Wufei, no I-"

"No let me finish." Quatre closed his mouth and allowed Wufei to continue.

"Maybe it was my fault for pressuring you into a relationship so soon after you broke up with Trowa, but I know you still have some feelings for Trowa and vice versa. Don't deny it Quatre you know its true. You might have tried to force them down and cast them away, but the feelings are there."

Quatre turned away from Wufei's searching eyes. "I'm sorry Wufei it's just that…It's been months Wufei and I felt fine, like Trowa was just a step and I had found so much better, but then we started talking and those feelings started uprising again." He turned back to Wufei and cried desperately. "I love you Wufei and that's a fact. I'm not lying to you."

"That may be true Quatre, but I think you need to settle this with Trowa before we go any further."

"….Are we breaking up?" Quatre asked softly.

Wufei shook his head. "No Quatre, I just want to make sure that being with me is what you want. Go talk to Trowa see if there is still that spark there and if you want to be with him again then fine I can deal with that and move on, but if you decide you want to be with me instead then I'll be here for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I just have one more thing to ask."

"Anything Wufei."

"Did you really mean that part about Sally?"

Quatre turned his head. "Wufei I was angry I said some things I shouldn't have said."

"You wouldn't have brought that issue up if you didn't find it relevant. Why didn't you ever say you had a problem with me working with Sally?"

Quatre started twisting his hands again it was becoming a real bad habit for him. "I didn't want to seem like a nag or anything. Besides you don't question my work, so it didn't seem fit to question yours."

"Quatre…"

"I'm not going to tell you who you can or can't work with Wufei. I'm not going to burden you with my insecurities."

"You still could have voiced your concerns if it really bothered you." Wufei pointed out. "But I should have realized it troubled you."

"No. I can't expect you to know what's going on inside my head." Quatre shook his head. "Trowa and I didn't communicate that's why…that's why what happened between us did happen. Trowa didn't say anything was wrong and I ignored the signs. I…I can't believe I let it happen again. I didn't want for it to happen again."

Wufei brushed a lock of hair behind Quatre's ear. "So you'll talk to me…tell me if something is wrong? Even if we're just friends?"

It pained Quatre to hear Wufei speak of them as just friends, but he nodded. "I promise, Wufei." He stood up. "I should go."

Wufei followed Quatre to the door. Before Quatre could say something Wufei pulled him into a hug. Wufei held on tightly for a few seconds before releasing him.

Quatre looked up at Wufei and saw the suppressed emotion in his eyes. Quatre trailed his fingertips along Wufei's jaw before brushing his lips against Wufei's. "Thank you Wufei. For everything."

Wufei could only nod, not confident he could speak without his emotions taking over.

"Meet me at my house, tomorrow evening, around 6?" Asked Quatre hopefully.

"You sure…" Wufei cleared his throat. "You sure that's going to be enough time?"

"Yes. I don't want to drag things out any longer. I want to settle things as as soon as possible."

"I'll be there."

Quatre gave a little smile and walked to his car. Wufei waited and watched until Quatre was driving away, before he closed the door. He sighed as he placed his fingers on his lips wondering if that would be the last time Quatre's lips would touch his own.

* * *

Duo: Yeah that was a boring chapter.

BigSis: Boring? What are you talking about? They just had a heart to heart talk. It was bittersweet.

Duo: Yeah well you left the most important person out.

BigSis: Trowa?

Duo: Who? No I'm talking about me.

BigSis: Duo this is a love triangle story and you aren't in that triangle.

Duo: I know that, but I still think the people miss me.

BigSis: Fine, how about I pop you into the next chapter.

Duo: Perfect and since we are on the topic of me lets talk about the rest of my demands. I need to be in at least half of each chapter. You need to make sure you express the importance of me in every chapter. You need….

BigSis: (covers ears) Needy characters, what can you do?


	15. Quatre's Decision

So I tried to update in a timely manner. Which I don't think I succeeded but I tried. This chapter is longer than the others and it answers the question "Who does Quatre chose?" Dun Dun Dun.

This is to my Little Fic Brother, **Markanovanlink**. *waves excitely* You're number one in my book.

* * *

"So now Wufei is giving me the time to figure out what I want."

Duo raised his eyebrow after hearing Quatre's tale of the past week.. "Whoa, wait a second, you mean to tell me that all this happened within a week and I'm just finding out about it now?" He raised his arms in desperation. "Geez Quatre what happened to friends tell each other everything?"

"That's why I'm telling you now." Quatre exclaimed. "Look I know it's a little late but I thought I could handle everything okay, but now…" He took a deep breath. "Now it just seems like everything is out of control and- "

"And now you don't know who you want."

Quatre began to twist his hands together. "Kinda. I mean Trowa is taking interest again and we have been together for awhile it seems like a waste to throw all that away, but Wufei, he's been great. Nice, caring, interested."

Heero looked up from his laptop. "Just make sure the decision you make is the one _you_ want."

Quatre looked over at Heero sitting at the desk set off to the side. He was so quiet he had forgotten he was there. "I will Heero."

"So what are you going to do now?" Questioned Duo, still slightly annoyed that it took so long for Quatre to come to him.

"I'm going to go see Trowa now and try to settle things. I want to get this over with as soon as possible I don't want to hurt Wufei anymore than I already have." Quatre stood up getting ready to leave.

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, you two have been very supportive of me, but this is something I have to do on my own. I just wanted to tell you the story so if something happens…."

"Don't worry we'll have the guest room ready for you."

Quatre chuckled. "Thanks, but hopefully I won't need it. I promise to update you as soon as possible though."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Quatre sealed the deal with a hug to Duo and a wave to Heero before he left.

* * *

Wufei stood up as someone entered the den. "I know I'm a late, but…" His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Trowa commented, frowning as he walked into the room.

"I was invited."

"I have a key." Trowa countered.

"Which you shouldn't be using."

"What the hell is your problem with me and Quatre?"

"My problem is with you, not Quatre. Where is he anyway?"

"That's what I'm here to find out."

"He's supposed to be talking to you."

"Oh? And you're jealous he's talking to me and not you?"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "You wish."

"You really have a problem with me being with Quatre."

"No. My problem is you cheating on Quatre. If you treated him right I wouldn't have a problem with you two together." Wufei cocked his head. "What's the matter? You weren't man enough to tell Quatre you didn't want him anymore?"

Trowa growled and rushed at Wufei until he was in his face. "You don't know shit about what happened between me and Quatre so don't act like you do."

"All I need to know is you were sleeping around behind his back hoping to not get caught. You hurt him Trowa, badly."

"Oh so you think you're just going to be there to comfort him? You're just using Quatre as a quick lay aren't' you?"

"Don't you DARE talk about Quatre like that." Seethed Wufei, hand balling in fists at his side." Quatre deserves the utmost respect and he is more of a man than you will ever be."

"What did you say?" Glared Trowa.

"I said I'm glad he's not with an inconsiderate, nameless, two-bit whore.

Trowa saw red and swung his fists back and it connected with Wufei's face. Wufei stumbled back at the force, but was able to dodge Trowa's next attack and landed a blow of his own, Trowa's was able to grab a hold of Wufei's shirt and tried to slam him against the wall, but Wufei managed to knock Trowa's feet from under him. Trowa landed on his back for only a second before he jumped back up ready to swing again.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Trowa and Wufei turned toward the presence entering the room and froze.

"Why does it seem like every time I come home you two are here acting uncivil?"

Caught in the act they both tired to defend themselves, but Quatre shook his head. "I can't believe you two are acting like children" He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Quatre-" Trowa stopped as a cut on his lip stung. He quickly glanced at Wufei and noticed a ring forming around his eye.

Wufei stepped forward. "Quatre let me explain. Trowa here-"

"It wasn't my fault it was yours. You're the one with the problem."

"Excuse me? You're nothing but a-"

"Alright stop it both of you. Just be quiet."

"But Quatre-"

"Stop it damn it! I want both of you to go sit in the parlor while I get the first aid kit."

Wufei was about to protest, but Quatre stood there glaring, finger pointed toward the parlor with the most pissed off look he'd every seen on his face. Quatre looked livid and Wufei glanced at Trowa before taking a step forward. Trowa was right behind him and as they walked to the parlor feeling like scolded children.

They sat opposite each other arms crossed and glaring, neither saying a word afraid of Quatre's wrath. Quatre tried to calm himself as he walked back to the room with the medical supplies. He didn't plan to give any judgment until he found out what was going on.

They both looked up as Quatre came into the room and Wufei frowned deeply when Quatre went and tended to Trowa first. Quatre set the kit to the side and soaked a cotton ball in anesethic.

"This is going to sting okay?" Trowa nodded and suppressed a hiss as Quatre cleaned his busted lip. Quatre looked up into his eyes. "Does anything else hurt?"

"No that's it. Thank you."

Quatre nodded and made his way with his kit to Wufei. Quatre leaned over him and lightly trailed the outline of Wufei's face before grabbing the ice pack he had and placing it gently on Wufei's left eye. Wufei reached his hand up to take hold of the pack and Quatre mumbled something, before straightening up.

"Anywhere else hurt?"

"No."

"Good." Quatre stepped back away from both of them and sighted. "Alright I want to know what happened."

"He came over unannounced." Started Wufei.

"You were here before me." Defended Trowa.

"Okay, okay." Interrupted Quatre. "Trowa why exactly are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Me too. That's why I've been trying to call you all day."

"What?" Trowa dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. 10 missed calls. Trowa mentally slapped himself. "I left my phone on silent last night."

Quatre sighed but nodded. "So tell me who started the fight?"

"That would be Trowa." Grumbled Wufei.

"Only because of what you said." Retorted Trowa.

"So you go around hitting people that tell the truth?"

"You want to go another round?" Taunted Trowa.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, I got it. You two can't behave around each other that's fine." Interrupted Quatre as he held his hand out. "Come with me Trowa so we can talk. Wufei stay here until I come back."

Wufei dropped the icepack down onto the arm rest. "You want me to stay here while you go make out with your boyfriend?"

Quatre frowned. "No, that's not it. If you don't want to stay that's fine, but please...I would really like it if you would wait for me, okay."

Wufei was going to protest but one look at Quatre's face made him change his mind. "...Fine."

Quatre nodded and walked out of the room with Trowa. Wufei sighed again as he placed the icepack back onto to his face and waited.

* * *

"Quatre I'm sorry about missing your calls."

"Its fine Trowa, it happens sometimes, but look Trowa we really need to talk."

"I know and I want to apologize again." Trowa said placing his hands on Quatre's shoulders.

"For what exactly? There is a list." Quatre responded, removing Trowa's hands.

Trowa sighed. "Everything Quatre. About Sherry, about being jealous, about fighting with Wufei, everything. I love you Quatre, I really do."

Quatre glanced away. "That may be true Trowa, but we can't do this anymore. I'm with Wufei now and that's how I want it."

"What? Quatre you can't be serious. We've been through so much together and you just want to throw that away?"

Quatre looked at Trowa angrily. "I'm not the one who threw it away, you did when you started to sleep with someone else."

"Quatre-" Trowa tried to put his arms around Quatre, but he stepped out of the way.

"No, that's it, Trowa, I'm done. If you really loved me we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place." Quatre walked to the door and opened it. "I think its time for you to go.

Trowa stared at Quatre. "Is there anyway I can change your mind?"

"Sorry but no. I've made my decision."

Trowa sighed. "Fine." He walked slowly out the door, but looked back at Quatre. "I really do still love you, Quatre."

Quatre nodded softly before closing the door. He scrubbed at his eyes and took a couple of deep calming breathes. This is what he wanted, he was sure of it. Even if it broke his heart a little to let go of the first man he ever loved.

* * *

Wufei continued to tap his fingers against the chair he was sitting in as so many thoughts ran through his head. Yes he had told Quatre he was going to give him the space to figure out what he wanted with the assurance that he would be there afterward, but that was before he ran into Trowa. Every time he saw Trowa he just wanted to strangle him. All the pain and heartache he put Quatre through was unnecessary. Wufei knew all relationships didn't last forever, but that didn't mean that Trowa had to go behind Quatre's back and sleep around.

Wufei sighed. Could he really handle Quatre going back to Trowa? Trowa clearly didn't deserve Quatre, but would Quatre realize that? And if Quatre saw how much of dirt bag Trowa was, could he trust that Quatre would be loyal and not get with Trowa behind his back? There was so many questions and what ifs.

"Wufei?" Wufei quickly turned towards the doorway as Quatre made his way in. "Thank you for waiting."

Wufei grunted in response as he stood up and placed his icepack down into the seat. "So what happens now Quatre? Are you going back to Trowa or what?"

"Trowa and I are over with. For good." Quatre replied.

"Really?" Wufei asked skeptically.

Quatre nodded. "Yes."

"I knew before I met with Trowa today what my choice was going to be."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"That chapter of my life is down and over with. I see that now. And I like where I'm at now. I like where _we're _at now and I want to keep it that way...That is if you still want to be with me..." Quatre trailed off, not sure of what Wufei's reaction was going to be. "I know I messed things up, but I want to know if we can start over."

"No."

Quatre froze. "No? But I thought-"

"I don't want to start over." Replied Wufei. "I want to continue where we left off. We've made mistakes, but I believe we can learn from them." Quatre heaved a sigh of relief. "I just have one more question, Quatre."

"Yes."

"Is it really over between you and Trowa?"

"Yes. There is only you, Wufei. No more lying. No more secrets." Quatre sealed the statement with a slow kiss.

Wufei deepened the kiss, as he thanked his lucky stars that Quatre had indeed chosen him. They had a few kinks to still work out, but it would be worth it.

They broke for air and Quatre gently ran his hand around Wufei's injured eye. "I can't believe you two got into a fight."

Wufei huffed. "He was insulting your honor Quatre and there was no way I was going to let him disrespect you."

Quatre smiled. "I guess I should be grateful someone is willing to defend me to such lengths. What are you going to tell people at work about your eye?"

Wufei shrugged. "That I got in a sparring match and was temporarily caught off guard."

Quatre took Wufei's hand and gave a squeeze. "How about you stay the night with me, Wufei?"

Wufei was taken back by the question. "...I don't know..."

"I don't really want you to see you leave yet, so I figured we could have a nice night to ourselves. Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Not until the afternoon." Wufei answered.

"Good." Quatre replied enthusiastically. "Spend the night with me and you can leave in the morning. Please say yes, Wufei."

Wufei tried not to look at Quatre's pleading face, but it was hard not to. Spending the night couldn't be that bad right? Just a relaxing evening between himself and Quatre sounded exquisite. Especially since all the drama was over.

"All right, I'll stay."

"Yay!" Quatre hugged Wufei and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank you. I promise it will be great. Quatre began dragging him out of the room. "Now what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

Huh, I kind of made Trowa a dick. Oops. I love Trowa I really do, just...not in this story apparently. Um I think one more chapter should do it. I still have a little surprise I'm going to throw in here.


	16. Moving On

Last Chapter! I just want to say thanks for all my readers and reviewers. You have kept me going throughout this long process. I love and appreciate you all, especially you **Markanovanlink** (I hope you know you're the best) and my new friend **turntofacethisway**. Enjoy the conclusion of _Gaining Ground_.

* * *

_-3 months later-_

Wufei stacked the papers together on his desk before leaning back in his chair and stretching. He was done with his shift and he really wanted to go see his boyfriend.

"Wufei?"

Wufei looked up at Sally standing in the doorway to his office. "Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

Sally stepped up to Wufei's desk. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you would join me for dinner this evening?"

"I already have plans this evening, Sally."

Sally frowned as she leaned up against the desk. "You know you say that a lot, are you avoiding me?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "I don't need to make up excuses, Sally. It's the truth."

Sally sighed. "Okay Wufei, lets stop beating around the bush."

Wufei stood, wondering what on earth she was talking about. "Sally, if you have something to say, you should say it."

"Fine. I was waiting until you properly asked me out, but I guess I'll have to do it. When are we going on a real date, Wufei?"

Wufei looked at Sally as if she had grown another head. "What?...Wait a second...What?" Wufei was so confused he couldn't get a sentence out. Sally didn't possibly think that...How would she get to that conclusion? He shook his head trying to voice his words carefully.

"Look Sally. I'm flattered, really, but we can't date for several reasons, the main one being that I'm dating someone else. Second, is that we work together and there are so many things that could go wrong with that. I'm sorry Sally, but this isn't going to work."

Sally was surprised. She had thought things were going great between them. She had just wanted to make it official. "You're serious?"

Wufei nodded. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." Wufei gathered the few things he wanted to take with him. "I really must be going now." And Wufei bee lined it for the door before more awkwardness ensued.

Sally stood there, slightly flustered. She was finding it hard that Wufei didn't want to date her, but Wufei wasn't the only one out there and she wasn't going to let it get her down. She just had to keep looking.

* * *

Quatre drained his smoothie, loving the strawberry banana taste. He was currently sitting on a bench at the park after a business meeting. He enjoyed the serene atmosphere. It relaxed him and cleared his mind.

"Quatre?"

Quatre looked up startled. "Trowa?" Okay, serene mood gone.

"Hey." Trowa said softly. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No." Quatre answered as he scooted over to give Trowa space.

It was silent for a moment before Trowa spoke up. "What are you doing at the park today?"

"Just taking a break and enjoying the view."

There was more silence as Trowa was having trouble saying what he wanted to say to Quatre, but Quatre wasn't saying anything either so he took a depth breath before speaking again. "Quatre I want us to get back together."

Quatre looked at Trowa a little shocked. He was still going on about that. "Well I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen." He really didn't want to have this conversation with Trowa.

"I'll break up with Sherry." Trowa offered.

"If you really wanted me, she wouldn't even be in the equation." Countered Quatre. "Why can't you understand, Trowa?"

Trowa grabbed Quatre's free hand and grasped it tightly in his own. "Please, Quatre. I know I did wrong, but I want to make it up to you and start over again."

Quatre gave a sad smile as he shook his head. "The time for us is over, Trowa. I admit I still care about you, but I'm not in love with you any more."

Trowa sighed. Quatre was usually right, but he didn't want his time to be over with Quatre. He was sure they could still work this out. "You remember when you asked me why I didn't tell Cathy we broke?"

Quatre nodded and Trowa continued. "It was because I knew she was going to say that, that's what I needed to do all along, get rid of you. She always told me there was someone better out there for me, but she was wrong, Quatre. You're the best thing that has every happened to me. I want you, Quatre. I need you. I'll do whatever you ask of me, just take me back."

"I'm sorry Trowa, but I'm in love with someone who loves me back just as much. I'm truly happy with Wufei and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that."

Trowa could hear it in Quatre's voice and see it in his eyes that he meant every word he said, but he still had to try. "So there's no chance of us being together again?"

"No." Quatre stood up and tossed his empty cup in the nearby trashcan. "It's over between us, but I really wish you the best. I have to go now." Quatre turned away from Trowa and left towards the exit of the park without looking back. Trowa was in his past and Wufei was his present and future. That's the way it was and that's the way he wanted it to be.

Trowa leaned his head against the back of the bench. He was really hoping he could win Quatre back. Maybe if he kept trying he could wear Quatre down.

"Hey, you said we were going to meet by the water fountain."

Trowa looked up as Sherry walked down the sidewalk towards him. Was being with Sherry what he really wanted? Of course he really wanted Quatre. Maybe if he tried harder he could win Quatre over. Actually that might drive him away even more. So maybe Quatre was a lost cause.

Sherry on the other hand was beautiful and she really cared about him. Maybe this is what he needed.

"Is something wrong?" Sherry asked, concerned.

Trowa stood up and grabbed Sherry's hand. "Nothing, let's just enjoy this time together."

Sherry smiled. "That sounds great."

* * *

"So you finally did it, right? You finally asked him out?" Mindy asked Sally as they all gathered in her office.

Sally sighed and shook her head. "It's not going to work out between us."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. What you really mean is you chickened out and didn't ask him."

Sally sat down in her chair. "No, actually I did ask him, but...well he said he said it wasn't going to work and that he was taken."

Stacy's eyes widened. "Really? Oh my gosh, who?"

Sally shrugged. "That I don't know."

Michelle tapped her bottom lip. "It's probably the same one that sent him all those flowers that one time. I bet you it's that hot blonde that I've seen in his office several times."

"Karen? I don't think so. She's too prissy and dumb. I don't think he would go for that." Mindy commented.

"Okay. Then how about that super hot blond, with the long gorgeous hair?" Stacy suggested.

"You mean agent Wind?" Asked Mindy. "Oh God, that man is a work of art. I've seen him in the gym before and that man's body is perfection."

"Damn right." Stacy agreed. "I know I would not mind if he bent me over a weight bench and-"

"ALRIGHT! Please, that's enough I don't need that image engraved in my head." Sally interrupted before she heard anymore of the girl's fantasies.

"Well actually, no. I meant the other blond. That really rich one...kind of short...really nice smile..." Michelle tried to explain.

"OH! You mean Quatre Winner?"

Michelle snapped her fingers. "Yes, that's it."

Sally sighed as she tried to rub away the headache that was forming. "First off, we don't even know if Wufei prefers guys and second of all its none of our business who he is with. He is not interested in me, so let's leave it at that."

Mindy pouted. "Well thats no fun. I really want to know." She suddenly perked up. "Hey I know let's access his phone records and see who he talks to the most?"

"That's a start." Michelle agreed. "But we might have to do more."

"More?" Questioned Mindy.

Michelle nodded. "Yeah, like break into his locker or better yet his office and do some snooping around while he's not in there."

Sally stood up and covered her ears as she walked towards the door. "I am not going to be a part of any of your devious plans."

"What's her problem?" Stacy asked.

Mindy shrugged. "She's too uptight...Now about those plans..."

* * *

Wufei smiled to himself as he used the key Quatre gave him to enter the house. It was hard not to smile when he though about Quatre, but it made him even happier to know that he could come and go freely in Quatre's home.

As soon as he entered the smell of food reached his nostrils as he made his way to the kitchen to see what Quatre was cooking for dinner.

Quatre turned around and smiled at Wufei as he made his way into the kitchen. "Good to see you, babe."

Wufei gave Quatre a long kiss before pulling away smiling. "It's good to see you too."

"Dinner is almost ready, so you can sit down and relax if you want."

Wufei nodded as he made his way to the dining table, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it on the back of the chair. He sat down and sighed despite the fact that he was happy about seeing Quatre the incident at work still bothered him slightly.

"Something wrong, Fei?" Quatre asked gently, noticing how Wufei seemed a little tense.

Wufei shrugged slightly. "Something happened at work today?"

"Is everything, okay?"

"For the most part, yes."

Quatre stood there, waiting for the rest of the story and Wufei figured it would be best if he remained honest. "Something happened with Sally..."

"Is she okay? Nothing happened to her did it?" Quatre asked concerned.

Wufei waved off the concern. "She's fine. Its just..." Wufei took a breath before studying Quatre intensely to gauge his reaction. "Sally asked me out, today."

Quatre froze for a moment before sitting at the table slowly, folding his hands in his lap tightly, but his face remained neutral. "So what did you say to her?"

Wufei couldn't believe Quatre was asking him that question. "What do you _think_ I said to her?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

Wufei sighed. It was apparent Quatre still had a fear about him leaving for someone else. "I told her I was taken, Quatre. Do you still not believe me when I tell you I'm with you and only you?"

Quatre shook his head as he stood up and headed back into the kitchen. "Its not that Wufei."

Wufei followed Quatre into the kitchen. "Then what is it? I thought we were done with this jealousy."

"I'm not jealous." Quatre answered defensively, stirring the rice in the pot just to give him something to do.

Wufei plucked the spoon from Quatre's grasp, placing it down before turning Quatre around to face him. "Then talk to me Quatre."

"It's nothing, Wufei."

"Quatre."

Quatre sighed and closed his eyes as all kinds of emotions ran through him. "It's just...I'm scared okay. I can't help but be worried that someone is going to come along and take you from me."

"Listen to me, Quatre." Wufei waited until Quatre's eyes were on him before continuing. "No one is going to take me anywhere I don't want to go. I want to be by your side and no woman or man for that matter is going to change that." He finished before capturing Quatre's lips in a searing kiss, pouring everything he felt for Quatre in the one action.

Quatre was reeling from the force of the kiss and the emotions that were accompanied with it.

"Don't you every doubt my feeling for you Quatre. I love you and what we have is real and it's going to stay that way."

Quatre pulled Wufei down for another kiss, this one soft and gentle. "I'm sorry, Wufei. I'm sorry I ever had doubts, but not again. Not anymore."

Wufei pulled Quatre in close and just held him there. Soon Quatre pulled away smiling gently. "Dinner?"

Wufei nodded. "That sounds good."

* * *

Wufei wasn't quite sure how it occurred, but currently he had Quatre pushed up against the wall, kissing him senseless. He remembered them having dinner and cleaning up the kitchen afterward, but that was about it. Not that he really minded though.

Wufei moved his attention to Quatre's neck as he felt hands slide up underneath his shirt. His own hands moved to slip past the backside of Quatre's slacks as he began to grope the blonde's ass.

"Don't stop, Wufei." Quatre moaned, softly as he pushed his body closer to Wufei's and started grinding his hips against his.

Despite Quatre's plea, Wufei pulled away from where he was trying to give Quatre a hickey on his neck. "Quatre?"

Quatre buried a hand in Wufei's jet black hair. "Please Wufei, I want you. All of you."

Wufei froze as he lifted his head up and looked Quatre in the eyes making sure he understood the meaning of Quatre's words. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Quatre laughed softly before placing a peck on Wufei's nose. "Yes. I want to have sex with you."

"You sure that's what you want?"

Quatre nodded. "I do, but if you want to wait, that's okay with me as well."

It wasn't like Wufei hadn't thought of taking their relationship to the next level, but there was a little something holding him back. "I want you, Quatre, I do, but...I have to admit I haven't done this...with a guy before." Wufei confessed as he pulled his hands up from the back of Quatre's pants.

Quatre leaned his head against Wufei's. "That's okay, Wufei. It's a first time for everything. I'm ready to take that step with you, but only if you are ready."

Wufei only saw love and understanding in Quatre's eyes and he leaned forward and kissed Quatre slowly. "I want to. Lets do it."

"I don't want to pressure you." Quatre said, concerned.

Wufei shook his head. "That's not it at all. I'm just...not exactly sure of everything." Yeah, he read and viewed a lot of material that pertained to the situation, but he hadn't actually _applied_ it.

Quatre smiled as he brushed his lips against Wufei's again. "We can take it slow tonight, come on." Quatre gave Wufei another kiss before leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

Quatre lay in content next to Wufei on the bed. It had been so long since he got laid and the time with Wufei was extraordinary.

"Was that okay for you, Quatre?"

Quatre looked over at Wufei and could see the uncertainty in his eyes. It was very different from the strong, confident Wufei he normally saw.

"Wufei, listen to me, sex with you was great. I enjoyed it. A lot."

Wufei looked at Quatre skeptically. "I'm supposed to believe you right now?"

Quatre rolled his eyes as he tapped Wufei gently on the nose with his finger. "Believe me Wufei, I enjoyed it, the question is did you?"

"Yes, I did. Better than what I imagined it would be."

Quatre laughed as he snuggled up against Wufei under the sheet. There was a comfortable silence, but Quatre couldn't help contemplating whether to tell Wufei about his encounter with Trowa or not. He was sure now wasn't the _best _time, but he didn't want Wufei to find out another way, like last time.

Quatre gathered his courage and spoke. "Wufei there is something I think you should know."

Wufei groaned inwardly. Quatre had a complaint about the sex, he just knew it, but he nodded anyway. "Okay, what is it?"

Quatre sat up and leaned against the headboard, causing the sheet to slip down to his waist. "This may not be the best time, but...I spoke to Trowa today."

Wufei sat upright. Several things flew through his mind, but he blurted out the first thing he thought. "That's why you wanted to have sex with me? Because of Trowa?"

"What! No, Wufei, of course not. I love you, that's why I wanted to share this moment with you." Quatre desperately explained.

Wufei was still skeptical. How could he not be when Trowa was the reason for so many of their relationship problems. "So why tell me that now?"

"You told me about Sally, its only fair I tell you about Trowa." Quatre replied.

"Trowa asked you back out?" It was very hard for Wufei to keep the growl out of his voice every time he said that name.

"Not really. He just wanted to know if he still had a chance with me."

"And?" Prompted Wufei, wanted to know the rest of the story.

Quatre looked Wufei in the eyes. "And I told him I was in love with someone who loves me back just as much and that I'm not giving you up for anything."

Wufei was taken back a little at the confession. "Did you really tell him that?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes. Look, Wufei I know things always haven't gone smoothly between us, but you've shown me more love and compassion than Trowa every did. I don't want him anymore, at all. Just you, Wufei. That's why I'm so scared of losing what we have."

"Hey." Wufei took Quatre's hands in his. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me here, that's how long I'll stay."

"So we can move past this Sally and Trowa thing and just focus on us?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Quatre smiled and they kissed sealing the promise.

* * *

"You know you still owe me money from the bet that we made."

Heero raised his eyebrow at Duo. "And what bet would that be?"

"The bet that involved whether Quatre would pick Trowa or Wufei. And I won, so I want my money."

Heero nodded. He hadn't forgotten the bet, he was just hoping Duo had after all this time. "Fine. How about I give you something else instead of money."

Duo's eyes brightened. "Really? You're going to get that lady you work with to bake me some of those brownies that I like?"

"Uh...no. I was going to let you top me tonight."

Duo's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "REALLY! Oh my god, that's waaaaaaaay better than sweets. Well...almost better than sweets...Actually it's probably about the same."

"Duo are you coming or not?" Heero questioned as he walked towards their bedroom.

"COMING" Duo shouted as he trotted after Heero.

* * *

Well it's been some years in the making but here is the finale of _Gaining Ground_. Thanks for all the support, everyone. I have a couple of things in the works right now, but they are just rough plans and nothing is typed up yet.

I got a couple Wufei/Quatre, about two Duo/Quatre and one Trowa/Quatre. I don't know which one I'm going to work on first though.


End file.
